IT Happens
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Completed. Teen Titans members have become totally twisted after the startling events in the prequel 'Get Away'. Titans are now 17 and 18 and everything to them at the beginning is all twisted and wrong. Will things ever turn out for the better or worse?
1. It Happens

It Happens  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
(Switch)- The P.O.V. in this story switches a WHOLE LOT. So this will let you know when the P.O.V. changes.  
  
Normal.P.O.V. - This is not affected by the characters likes and dislikes of each other. Regular story telling without personal point of view.  
  
Rating: R- for extremely graphic content.  
  
Please Note: It's finally finished. Read and Review. Sorry about the delay.  
  
(Raven's P.O.V.)  
  
"Well Robin and Beast Boy are obviously at it again," Starfire muttered as she and Raven passed a door marked 'Robin DO NOT COME IN', "you can hear all of their moans, screams, grunts, groans, and slurps through these paper thin walls and cardboard doors," she complained and heard BB screaming harder, harder and Robin grunting.  
  
"Maybe you should go for some fresh air Starfire," Raven suggested, "the atmosphere the Party and Lick-a-Lot Hut (a very immoralistic party complex) is obviously not working well with you," she said.  
  
"Nothing's been well since Slade caught and got what he wanted from Robin," Starfire fired bitterly, glaring at the door, "Nothing's been well since we had to leave Teen Titans," she said, her voice falling to a sad whisper.  
  
I looked at her. She was obviously still rattled about the rule that once you reach the age of sixteen yrs. That you had to leave Teen Titans. Cyborg was kept 'til seventeen for SPECIAL REASONS. But I still wished that she'd let off the whole Slade situation. Slade's dead, murdered to be more exact. All that I know is that it was none of us (Teen Titans) but on the walls everywhere where he was killed were the words PEDOPHILIA IS ILLEGAL. So I guess my dad probably assaulted other people's children as well.  
  
I continued to watch Starfire glaring at the door as the grunts, screams and moans got louder and louder. Starfire's emerald green eyes were small and hateful right now. Actually they've been rather hateful lately. *For years actually. * (Ravens thoughts). Ever since the whole episode with Slade ended, Starfire changed. Loosing Robin and having to soon after leave Teen Titans was obviously the last straw for her. She told her parents that she was making Earth her permanent home and went deep into Rock music and into demonic and almost sadistic activities\things. She definitely looked like a Rock Music fan with her white sleeveless (skin tight) blouse that had a black guitar on the front and on the back the words ROCK 4 EVER. F.U. ROCK HATERS!! in blood red. Also her frayed blue denim jeans shorts that ended just below her butt. What didn't look rock at all were her green alligator cowboy boots that started right below her knees to the soles of her feet. Her hair was at least red again. After seeing her die it green, multi-coloured, shocking colour pink, peach, sea-blue tangerine (readers don't ask), and white with big black and red polka dots (I said don't ask!!!!) along with many other indescribable colours. She had it in a ponytail with short bangs on her forehead. Totally different Starfire from the one that first joined the Teen Titans. She had finally mastered nearly all earth sayings and finally learned that 'dig the scene' had nothing to do with shovels. *Yes Starfire's changed, but I'm not the same Raven either. Nope I've changed a bit too.* (Raven)  
  
"Want me to get us some punch?" Raven asked suddenly.  
  
(Switch)  
  
(Starfire's P.O.V.)  
  
I twirled around and glared at her. She remained unaffected. Of course she was, perfect, silent, emotionless Raven. The girl whose power used to disallow her to show too much emotion.  
  
*Obviously she had no emotions then or else she would have told us the truth about Slade. Robin would have been spared all the pain all the pain he went through and maybe instead of B.B. I would be in ther.* (Starfire's thoughts)  
  
"I know that you hate me for not being a tattletale Starfire," Raven stated bluntly and rather loudly, "but I asked you if you want some punch?" she said as she stood her ground.  
  
"Don't spike it," Starfire spat. Raven has been considered a big dyke from the moment that I told everyone that I caught her masturbating on several occasions and she wasn't alone or always masturbating herself. Of course I let them know she was with another girl. Plus she rejected lots of handsome guys requests for dates (even though these lessened greatly after it was discovered who her biological father was) including the sea guy who helped the Teen Titans by working with BB to catch an underwater criminal and fixed our sub.  
  
*I hope that you rot in hell Raven. I hate you more than you know. I may have slept with a couple of girls before but I won't have my only sexual release be some girl sucking on my cu.* (Starfire's thoughts).  
  
"Like I'm that desperate," Raven responded after giving her an extremely dirty look, just because you're bi-sexual and slept with a whole bunch of guys, doesn't make me gay because I'm not falling into the arms of just any guy," she said controlling her tone, and then storming off.  
  
I watched her go as her cape whipped behind her.  
  
*I can't believe that she still wears that thing. She's such a big weirdo. Just like Slade. Her father. It was such a shock for us when we all found out the truth. Worse yet, someone in our own group knew about it as well but told none of the other Titans. Her step-father was so ashamed that he told her she was never to come home, while her mother was in disbelief that her LOVER (Starfire refuses to believe that Raven's mother married Slade) turned into a sadistic criminal mastermind and pedophile.* (Starfire)  
  
"Want one?" I heard a voice ask me coldly.  
  
I turned around to see Raven holding a cup of punch in each hand.  
  
"Spiked it," I demanded sharply glaring at her in her baby blue cape.  
  
"Mine has an alcoholic mix, mostly vodka and brandy," Raven responded, rejecting Starfire's question a response.  
  
"Is that why you especially ordered them in large beer cups?" Starfire asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," Raven responded.  
  
(Switch- Normal.P.O.V.)  
  
"Can I have yours?" Starfire asked carefully, "you make the weirdest concoctions," she said. She would never admit it but she liked the way Raven mixed drinks, especially when alcohol was involved.  
  
"Sure," Raven replied and handed it to her, "but swallow slowly or you'll choke."  
  
"I think I'll take this outside with me," Starfire declared after taking a careful sip and nearly toppling over, "it's very intoxicating," she said as she said as she started to laugh a little.  
  
"Bye," Raven said formally and as soon as Starfire was out of sight (and after finishing the entire glass in a few large gulps) went to the door and opened it slightly.  
***********  
  
(Switch)  
  
(Robin's P.O.V.)  
  
I finally came. BB had already climaxed a few minutes ago but mine took a little while to happen.  
  
*But I wonder how come for a moment just before his climax he had asked me to stop for a moment. Usually he liked to be wild or submissive (depending on his mood) but never wanting it to slow down. I wonder.* (Robin's thoughts)  
  
But I soon found out why.  
  
I heard the door creak open and someone stepped in and locked it on the inside. It was her. It was Raven.  
  
*What was she doing here! That freaky dyke! Was she spying on BB and me? No wonder he had wanted me to stop, he must have seen her peeking. Just like her father. A sadistic freak. Bad enough I was raped by her father. Now I'm being spied on by his daughter.* (Robin's thoughts)  
  
"What are you doing in here?" I asked in an icy tone.  
  
"Seems I have a bad reputation around here Robin," Raven responded.  
  
I suddenly heard it. The shouts outside as people flung names at her like, SPY, PEDAPHILIA, SEXFREAK and a whole bunch of names I'll never put to memory.  
  
"Why were you spying on us Raven?" BB asked weakly.  
  
I glared at him. He was still weak from the ordeal and could only raise his eyes slowly towards her, unable to rise from beneath me.  
  
"I don't know BB," Raven responded as she continued to use her powers to keep the door closed.  
  
"You guys alright!" Cyborg shouted over crowds angry voices from outside, "seems this crowd thinks that Raven takes after her father," his voice becoming loud and angry.  
  
"Well I don't!" Raven fired at the people outside, "at least not in that department."  
  
"Liar," she heard someone whisper angrily. She turned to see Robin glaring at her.  
  
*I want to cry rape. Make the crowd stampede in and crush her. Kill her. Assault her. R.. I'm getting a little carried away. But still, my entire plight right now is her fault. * (Robin's thoughts)  
  
"It's okay people," Robin cried to the angry mob outside, "she's not trying to rape anyone!" he cried, "today," he added with a look of triumph in his eyes when he saw Raven gasp and her face suddenly turning blood red with anger and fury.  
  
The crowd could be heard clearly gasping on the other side of the door. As well as Cyborg shouting some expletives at a certain somebody.  
  
"He's Kidding, Kidding!" BB suddenly cried as I turned around and glared at him, "Raven would never hurt us, she's our.," he stopped when he saw Robin's face contort in anger when he was about to say 'friend'.  
  
*How dare he suggest that they were still friends? They were never friends. Their whole meeting and friendship and knowledge of each other were based on LIES. * (Robin)  
  
"BB, Raven," Robin said slowly, "get out now," he said, his face no longer contorted but panting so heavily he seemed to be trying to keep his rage in.  
  
(Switch)  
  
(Beast Boy's P.O.V.)  
  
I stared at Robin in shock. Was he going to leave me? Not that we had any real relationship but our friendship meant a lot to me.  
  
I slowly slid from underneath him and started to put on my clothes. As I did so I felt Raven's eyes on me.  
  
"Stop staring!" Robin cried and I turned to see Raven's face go beet red with embarrassment as she quickly turned around. Then Robin turned to me, shifting himself so that Raven couldn't see me if she peeked again.  
  
*If she wants to see someone naked she can watch my butt crack. * (Robin)  
  
"You can continue dressing BB," Robin stated and proceeded to watch me put on each article of clothing.  
  
*I had to admit, Raven watching me was much less creepy than Robin watching me as if I had committed some heinous crime or as if I was some defiled piece of property. * (BB)  
  
(Normal.P.O.V.)  
  
*Oh God this is so embarrassing. * (Raven)  
  
She peeked and saw that Robin had positioned himself so that all she could see was the back of him and his butt crack. *Sick Bastard. * (Raven) She turned around after giving him a look of disgust.  
  
(BB's P.O.V.)  
  
"Ok, I'm dressed now," I announced, I noticed Raven turn around so fast I thought her neck would break. While Robin gave her such a dirty hateful look that I thought that he wanted the privilege of breaking it.  
  
"Get out now, both of you," Robin said slowly, "and BB," Robin said in an indifferent tone, "don't come back," he added as he slipped under the covers and turned his attention to Raven.  
  
I simply stood there in shock. The worst thing imaginable just happened. Robin has ended everything. I knew that he didn't just mean that the relationship was over. But also that our friendship was over. I looked down at my Hawaiian shirt, green shorts and black slippers. I felt like crud.  
  
"Raven," Robin said suddenly, "do you have any remorse about what happened?" he asked her.  
  
"No," Raven responded without flinching or looking away, "you had none for me, no one would even come near me after finding about my father," she said coldly, "why on earth should I pity you," she said her eyes becoming small.  
  
"Because your father.," Robin started his voice rising.  
  
"My father's dead Robin!" Raven cried angrily, "Dead, do you know what that is?" she demanded, "it is when your gone from this life and never coming back!"  
  
"But Robin's pain isn't dead Raven," I said suddenly, "your father may be gone, but the repercussions of his sins are still very much alive," I said seriously and noticed that Robin turned to stare at me.  
  
Raven glared at me.  
  
"So my father's sins still live huh," Raven said venomously, "is that why everyone hates me, because his sins are still alive and I'm apart of him?" she asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Yes," Robin said before I could respond, "you are hated because you are apart of him," he said, "but you are also hated because you didn't do all that you could to stop him," Robin added.  
  
"What!" Raven screamed, "I didn't do all that I could to stop him!"  
  
"I turn my back on my biological father, fight him and reject his offers to become a union and I didn't do enough to stop him!" Raven demanded angrily, "YOU are just angry that he raped you and that I happen to be his child and that as long as I live some part of him is still alive," she declared, "you are PATHETHIC."  
  
Robin jumped out of the bed so fast that I thought he believed he was lying beside Slade. He slapped Raven across the face (nearly knocking of the hood of her cape) and stood there naked.  
  
*Oh man this is going to get ugly. Just because Raven can finally control her emotions and powers almost perfectly now, didn't mean that she couldn't let them loose and tear Robin apart. I'm going in for a close look. * (BB)  
  
BB moved carefully, keeping his back against the wall the whole time. By the time he was close enough to see them both properly Raven had just closed her eyes.  
  
Raven closed her eyes and stood there silent. Suddenly Raven laughed. At first softly then so loudly that I thought that she had gone insane.  
  
She opened her eyes (almost overflowing with tears) and looked straight at Robin.  
  
"Do you really think that your useless boxes or slaps can harm me now?" Raven asked still laughing, "to hurt me you'd have to harness the power of time travel and take me back to the day when you guys had the nerve to try and force me not to bury my own father!" she cried, "oh and don't forget the time when you guys first found out that Slade was my father, oh yes that one's a classic," she said her voice becoming sarcastic.  
  
"You're a really sadistic bitch, did you know that," Robin said slowly.  
  
"I am only what you and the rest of society and the rest of the world actually, made me into," Raven said her face and voice returning to normal, "You consider me to be evil, sadistic, untrustworthy and insane," she stated, "therefore to you I am that type of person," she said indifferently.  
  
"Raven," I said after she stopped talking, "I think we should leave, Robin probably wa.."  
  
"Why do you take her side BB?" Robin asked out of the blue without turning to me.  
  
I stopped. What was he talking about? I wasn't taking her side; I just thought that we should give him some time alone.  
  
"He's not on my side," Raven said coldly as she looked at me and I looked away, "No one is," she said as she opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.  
  
"Aren't you going to follow her?" Robin asked me.  
  
*With Raven!! Has Robin gone nuts! Even I am freaked out about Slade being her father!! I can almost see her father's face anytime I look at her! It's really creepy!! * (BB thoughts)  
  
"Me!" I cried in terror, "Come on Robin, you know that our friendship is ."  
  
"Over," Robin said simply and then turned left to face me, "Goodbye Beast Boy," he said coldly.  
  
"But..," I started.  
  
"Goodbye!" Robin cried angrily and pointed to the door.  
  
"Goodbye," I croaked as I stepped out the door.  
  
He slammed it immediately behind me. I looked around for Raven but she was nowhere to be found in the now vacant corridor.  
  
*I am truly all alone. * (BB)  
*********  
  
(Normal P.O.V.)  
  
Raven stood by the cliff, the smell of the sea always seemed to be a healing balm for her wounded soul.  
  
*Slade used to like the sea when I was a baby. He, Mom and I lived in a mansion that stood on a high cliff that overlooked the sea. I remembered days when we'd drive down the paved path to the bottom of the cliff and turned left to head towards the same sea that we watched from time to time on the cliff. Picnics. We used to have picnics by the sea and sometimes by the cliff just to see the sea hit against the cliff on windy days and high tide. It was as if it wanted to meet us, the few people who came to watch it's magnificent beauty. *(Raven)  
  
Yes Raven remembered all these things, these memories were wonderful. Not perfect she remembered some of the arguments Dad and Mom used to have. But life was still wonderful and filled with hope then. Then he left, when she was five years old. He had finally tired of mom wanting to be a model citizen and decided to leave to seek his own path and create his own future.  
  
Mother decided to move away barely a month after that, she sold the house and sent away the servants (A.N.- no I'm not indicating that Raven was some spoilt brat). We moved away from our private world into the heart of our country.  
  
*It was so noisy to me then, no singing, no sweet salty smell of the sea, but loud horn blaring vehicles and the smell of smog. * (Raven)  
  
(Raven P.O.V.)  
  
I hated it then and sometimes when I longed for how it used to be, I hated it even now.  
  
*Mother met Trigon there, in the heart of the city. We lived in a Penthouse in a cozy (not high class) apartment. Mom never liked the behaviour of most of the 'pureblood' rich people any way. She and Dad's (Slade) parents worked hard for their money and so did their parents before them and so on. Mom was a government agent and Dad was a secret agent and a scientist. Mom didn't need some 'pureblood' rich person (people who's families have been rich and prestigious for centuries), telling her that she was not one of them. But we got along with the no rich people and they liked the fact that money didn't make us 'pig-headed'. At first when mom met Trigon, I hated him. He looked strange and used to scare me by jumping out of doors that I was about to open or using his powers to move inanimate objects that I was holding and thought that it was funny. * (Raven)  
  
(Normal P.O.V.)  
  
Her mother married him despite her protests but that was not the main reason why she hated him because he gave her the freakish powers that she had now. If it wasn't for them she might have stayed home. But one thing was for certain, if she didn't have her powers, she definitely wouldn't have joined the Teen Titans.  
  
*I remembered it as if it were happening right now. My mother and I were at the park and I decided to go and play on one of the few rides that they had to amuse the children. I was eight then and mom was married to Trigon for a nearly two years. I remember the sudden screams, the explosions and being flung off the rides screaming as I felt the broken pieces of metal and debris tear into my flesh. Tearing me apart, nearly killing me. Other kids were screaming too. I recall that it was during the revolution, many people (not the majority) were unsatisfied with the current leaders and the laws that they imposed. I recall that it was during the revolution, many people (not the majority) were unsatisfied with the current leaders and the laws that they imposed. I recall that it was during the revolution, many people (not the majority) were unsatisfied with the current leaders and the laws that they imposed. They were determined to bring down the leadership and even went as far as killing anyone that they knew or believed that they were on the side of the leadership. My mother was a supporter and so were many of the people who came to this park today after a strong guarantee of the park being perfectly secure. Perfectly, nothing is perfect. At least not our leader's security plan. Of course for me everything went black and I probably would have died if Trigon had not volunteered to give me some of his blood at the hospital. * (Raven)  
  
Raven's eyes suddenly became small and anger could be seen creeping into them and slowly throughout the rest of her face.  
  
*Trigon volunteered to give me some of his blood. The idiot, he forgot that it was possible for his blood to transfer\create unusual powers in other individuals. Especially with the large quantity that he gave to me. Mother had told me that that the doctors at the Children's Hospital said that I was nearly bled dry and even with their advanced equipment they wouldn't be able to keep me alive for long. Mother was in a panic of course because despite our planets advancement in science; including the cloning of nearly everything, even blood, there was a special law in case of any attack\accidents caused massive casualties that caused stress on the blood banks. It was considered by the majority of those that resided on our planet and those from others as backward and barbaric, but it still exists today. The law was that the young adults were to be given blood first, then the teens and those nearing middle age, and lastly the elderly and the children. On my planet children were considered least important because they could be easily cloned and parents were also more receptive to a cloned child than a cloned adult. Once I even heard that a child barely survived an explosion that destroyed my Mom's hometown one year ago. She had to wait nearly four weeks until finally there was blood available for the children. There was even a clone of her in storage just in case she didn't make it. My planet made sure that the strongest and the wisest survived (elderly usually got blood before children unless they were considered too feeble). Despite living on Earth and learning that such a law is rather barbaric, I still agree with my home planet's law and would gladly have died to prove that it was right or to keep it from being nullified. I'm still glad however that when they offered to clone me that my mother refused though. Well thanks to Trigon's deed I survived, but after going home a month later things soon changed for the worse. When my powers first erupted in a candy store, that ended my already few happy days. Every time I got upset, excited or any other emotion, my powers would erupt and destroy things and sometimes also hurt people. I already knocked out my mother by accident on several occasions and I even knocked Trigon through a wall once. Trigon of course decided to train me so that I could control my powers. He worked me so hard that quite often I would collapse out of sheer exhaustion. He always called me weak and when I blamed him for having these powers he would explode on me. I ended up in the hospital twice as a result of his 'explosive temper.' He always made some excuse to mom (my powers being the main one) about me being so severely injured while being trained by him. I hated him then and I still hate him now. It was his fault why mom didn't let me come home and after that I ran away from America and sometimes even away from Earth. My real father (Slade) had left me billions of dollars and other assets that he hid secretly around the world and only I knew the locations of these things after his death. * (Raven)  
  
(Raven's P.O.V.)  
  
"Raven?" I heard a female voice ask softly from behind me.  
  
I turned around. It was Terra.  
  
Terra simply stood there staring at me for a moment. I noticed that her normally straight blonde hair was in curls today. They fell in long massive waves down to her waist. She had on sky blue eye shadow, light mascara, some blush on her cheeks, dark red lipstick and a red rose in her hair. Also her nails were done red with tiny a tiny unicorn on each nail. Each unicorn was a different colour.She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck top, a black pleated micro mini-skirt and a white leather jacket. Her boots were white with white laces (boots started from halfway up her legs to her toes-much smaller than Starfire's boots). Well mostly white laces the top laces that made the bows were dyed purple on one boot and black on the other. The bottom laces were dyed orange for both boots. Orange was Slade's favourite colour.  
  
The wind blew strongly again ruffling Terra's curly hair. After fixing it only a few curls were hanging down upon her abundant bosom. Terra was very supportive before and after I left the Teen Titans. We used to be enemies (in a sense) when she not only she decided to work for Slade but also because she and Slade soon started an intimate relationship. BB was especially disappointed after realizing that she was intimate with Slade. But we soon became friends secretly and after it was revealed that Slade was my father she was my best and pretty much only support. Starfire's parents were kind to me when I visited them in Tamerania and asked me to keep an eye on Starfire but Terra truly supported me right up 'til today. I could go to her at anytime to talk and she's always willing to listen and always wanted me to sleep over as often as possible. She and Slade were engaged and when he died I saw that she was devastated. But she was also devastated that there was no way that she could get BB now.  
  
(Terra's P.O.V.)  
  
She just stood there staring at me. I started to feel a bit self-conscious, but I knew that it was her own way. She usually was rather quiet when she was by the sea; Slade had told me that he was glad that I liked the sea because Raven's mother had always disliked being away from the main metropolis of their country. He told me that even though he and his ex-wife (Raven's mother) lived by the sea, it was only because he had agreed to retire from his job and stay with Raven so that at least one of them would be around her when the other had to go to work. Raven was two then and Slade was willing to do anything that he could to keep her away from the immoralist and barbaric metropolis. He even told me that he was a member of the rebels secretly and when his wife found out when Raven four that he had to beg her not to tell the leaders since she was not only a supporter but also a government agent. He had been an agent but found out so many disturbing things that he became a scientist instead and only stayed on the planet because he was married to Raven's mother for three years (Raven was one years old). But he soon left because not only was he not a big fan of being a model citizen, but also because his ex-wife was pressing him to decide whether or not he was a supporter. He told me that it would be suicide to take Raven with him and had begged her mother to at least wait a month before considering moving from their private mansion. I felt sorry for him but he told me that he deserved no pity and that most of what happened to Raven was his fault. If he had any idea that his ex-wife would've married Trigon, then he would have stayed until his dying day. He had left for Earth two days after the divorce was finalized, but was unable to contact Raven, and he found out from her that she never received any of his letters or e-mails. But he was dead now, no matter what had happened there was no way to bring him back or reverse things of the past.  
  
"Terra," Raven said softly looking at her with tired and slightly puffy eyes, "how are yah," she asked as she broke out into a warm smile. "I'm fine," I said laughing, "I thought for a moment that you were upset," I said staring to blush, "and I guess I was right," I said my voice becoming serious when I noticed her look away, "what happened in there."  
  
"I saw Robin, I saw Beast Boy, and the only person that I could hang around without being mauled was Starfire," Raven responded, "what do you, think happened?" she asked as she removed the hood of her cape.  
  
"They weren't doing it when you saw them were they?" I asked hoping that the answer was no.  
  
Raven looked down at her feet. I noticed that she refused to answer.  
  
*This is so stupid. Why does she keep coming here? She must know that BB will never take her. He won't even take me either. This is so stupid. But if I feel that what she does is so stupid, why do I feel like a spineless idiot for not being able to do it myself? *  
  
"You know what," Raven said suddenly jerking me out of my reverie, "I'm sick of this, I'm just so totally sick of this," she whispered and it was barely audible as she removed the hood of her cape.  
  
"Sick of what?" I asked as I notice her look away with an extremely annoyed and angry look at her face, "what is it Raven?" I asked my voice showing my worry and concern.  
  
I watched her. She suddenly tore of the rest of her cape and threw it over the cliff. I stared at her in astonishment. Had she lost her mind? I looked at her closely to determine if she really did. She had turned around now, breathing a little hard and looking into my eyes with a strange look of determination that just horrified me because I couldn't understand. Raven had on sparkly purple eye shadow, no lipstick, or any other makeup. She hadn't done her nails. *Figures* (Terra's thoughts). She was wearing a buttoned short-sleeved black silk blouse with a collar, knee length velvet red skirt and black laced shoes. *Raven was never one to dress very exotic. Oh well.* (Terra's thoughts). But her hair was what made my eyes widen in surprise. It was in pigtails and not only that they were intricately woven between many pieces of yarn. Most of the yarn was purple like her hair that reached half-way down her ample bosom, but some of it was also red, green and bright blue. It was very unusual do for even Raven but it looked very good.  
  
"You want Beast Boy too right," Raven asked me frankly making me gasp, "I want him too and only one of us can get him," she stated.  
  
"If you follow my plan we can see which one of us he wants," Raven continued despite the fact that my face was turning red with anger, "are you willing?" she asked, "and no I'm not trying to psyche you out," she added and my face became red with embarrassment instead.  
  
"But Raven," I said nervously, "what if he wants none of us?" I asked feeling even more nervous.  
  
"Then we'll have to convince him otherwise, wont we," Raven responded as she walked past me, "I know what I want and yea or nay I'm going for it," she stated with great determination, "are you coming?" she asked as she turned around to face me again.  
  
*This is crazy. This is nuts. There's no way he's going to want to choose any of us. He'll probable want to run the moment that he sees Raven and do flip flops then run to the nearest safe hose the moment that he sees me. She's obviously gone Crazy because of everything. * (Terra)  
  
"Count me in," I said with a sly grin as I followed her.  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Please R&R. 


	2. Who do you want?

It Happens.

Who do you want?

(Normal POV)

Blackfire sat at the bar drinking. She hated this place. But she knew who would be here. Robin. The guy who her sister will always love but who'll never be with her now. While Starfire wasn't certain why Robin wouldn't be with her anymore, Blackfire had her own conclusion however. She believed that Robin looked at Starfire and remembered what he was like when his innocence wasn't stolen. Therefore causing him to feel too dirty to be with the girl he had feelings for before Slade raped him.

"You're here," a voice said coldly and sat beside her, "if you're looking for Robin he's probably still busy with…"

"He's not busy with me," Beast Boy said softly and simply walked on by looking very crest fallen.

"What's up with him?"

"He's obviously out of luck now Cyborg," Blackfire observed.

"Don't pretend to pity him," Cyborg said darkly.

"I don't," Blackfire responded coldly and downed a 'Bloody Mary' in one gulp and pushed the glass forward for the bartender to make her another one.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked her seriously.

"Drinking, mingling and watching," Blackfire responded, "drinking a Bloody Mary, mingling with an enemy and watching for my opportunity," she explained and a grin started to play on her lips.

"I wonder what opportunity might that be?" Cyborg asked sarcastically.

"Throw sarcasm if you must," Blackfire said simply, "but my only obstacle just walked by me and out the door," she said and looked at the door Beast Boy had exited after walking past them.

"You'd really go after Robin when he's probably just pissed at Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, "they aint a couple but Robin isn't exactly looking for a real relationship right now," he pointed out.

"I'm not looking for a relationship," Blackfire said as she downed another Bloody Mary, "I'm looking for a lifetime partner and a husband," she said seriously and pushed the glass forward but asked for some water instead.

(Normal POV)

Beast Boy walked outside and sat on the steps.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I stared out into the night thinking of how much I hated how my life turned out. Both girls who I had a crush and love for were beyond my reach. Terra went with Slade and Raven turned out to be the daughter of Slade. She also turned out to be the person who knocked out Starfire with crates so that Starfire didn't get to catch Slade at a time, which would've probably prevented Robin from being raped by Slade.

I hate that Raven couldn't tell us the truth. I hate that she's so cold now. I hate how she hides her pain. I doubt that she still feels pain, but Cyborg feels otherwise and still pities her. Figures. He'd pity HER. I don't totally hate her but I'm a far cry from liking her like I used to before finding out that Slade was her father. (Beast Boy's thoughts)

"Hello Beast Boy," someone said suddenly and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw who it was.

I saw Terra standing before me with her blonde hair in beautiful curls and in apparel that took my breath away so much I couldn't make my eyes go lower than her knees. Her body above that was so breath taking. I even loved the red rose in her hair. Her whole clothing and appearance rang of exotic and beauty.

"Where's Raven?" Terra asked suddenly and I nearly fell over, "she was supposed to be with me," she said as she looked around for her, "I'll be right back," she told me and just as my blonde angel appeared, she disappeared around a corner of the building.

"Hi," another voice said suddenly and my face darkened.

"Do you like appearing in the least expected places," I said without turning around, "aside from spying, Raven?" I asked cuttingly.

"No," Raven responded coldly as she moved from behind me and sat not too far away beside me.

"Do you know why Terra's looking for me?" Raven asked me suddenly, "we both agreed to ask you something," she said not waiting for me to answer.

"If you're looking for Blackfire she's inside," I said curtly.

"Do you think Terra's looking for her?" Raven asked and her face showed that she was angry.

"I don't know what anyone's looking for anymore," I said frankly and adamantly refused to look at her.

"You can't even look at me," Raven said with a chuckle, "you'd rather be with her," she said and I continued to struggle to ignore Raven but my mind started to whir as I now thought about what she had said.

"How could I have been so blind," Raven said and rose to her feet, "I hope you have a happy life with her," se told me.

"I hate you both," I told her, "I want NONE of you," I snarled as Terra rounded the corner.

Terra stood there in shock. Soon tears fell freely fro her eyes and she turned to walk away.

"Terra," Raven said.

"Don't," Terra said softly, "don't try to stop me Raven," she said and rounded the corner again and disappeared.

"Why don't you tell her?" Raven demanded, "your eyes say you want her," she told me, "don't tell me that they lie," she snarled.

"Love goes deeper than lust and a childhood fantasy," I told her, "fantasy of you changing and of Terra being my one and only," I added softly and stared at my feet.

"You're so stupid and cheap," Raven responded and rose to her feet and started to walk away.

But I grabbed onto one of her legs.

"You better let me go," Raven said angrily but I never saw her face because my eyes were closed as I fumed.

"Don't EVER call me cheap again," I snarled at her as I opened my eyes and glared into her hard cold face.

"Let me go," Raven said to me slowly.

"What made Slade so important that you put him over us," I asked suddenly, still holding unto her leg, "and don't give me any bull crap that you didn't, because you did."

"Slade never made me have to officially choose between my biological father and my friends," Raven stated, "my old friends," she added, "and that along with everything else that happened," she told me, "is why we're no longer friends and also why that isn't totally my fault," she said firmly.

"Not your fault! Not YOUR Fault!" I exploded and squeezed her foot tighter, "what's happened after we found out; and good time before, that Slade was your father that isn't YOUR fault!" I demanded, "Robin wont be with Starfire because your father sexually… you know what with him by force, Cyborg's no longer good friends with Robin thanks to him (Cyborg) defending you for only God's know why or what, Starfire's become this whole other person thanks to her personal loss of Robin and her best friend (Raven), and I'm just sick of you playing the victim!"

"So by not accepting the blame for your (an in Beast Boy and everyone else) bigotry I play victim?" Raven asked frankly, "do you realize that you've said that I should've told you about Slade being my father sooner," she continued, "but in the same breath declare that you hate me because I'm his daughter?" she asked, "how can you complain that if we were friends I would've told you about my true father?" she asked me, "yet also say that you'd never be my friend if you knew before and not being my friend now that you know the truth?"

"Well?" Raven asked when I didn't answer.

"How you expect things to be the same!" I blurted out.

"I didn't," Raven responded simply, "that's why I never told you," she told me, "and for the record," she stated, "Cyborg hates me more than you do," she added.

"What?" I demanded.

"Cyborg only defends me because HE doesn't blame me for my paternity," Raven explained, "he's honest and mature unlike you bigoted conceited jerks," she continued, "he blames me because I knew a villain personally and gave no helpful info to take him down like I could've," she pointed out, "also I helped Slade escape by knocking out Starfire, I helped lead the events to Robin being raped, I didn't fulfill my duties as a Teen Titan to my fullest capacity on purpose, and among other things betrayed and lied to my friends," she listed, "he will defend me, but he doesn't like or trust me," she revealed, "he'll treat me fairly in public but only when he sees its best instead of his usual indifference."

"Cyborg hates you?" I asked in surprise and let go of her leg.

"Yes," Raven responded, "but he's not such a jerk about!" she spat then stormed off in the same direction Terra went.

I sat mulling everything over when I suddenly heard a blood-curling scream. I ran until I saw Raven near the edge of the cliff lying on her back. I was about to walk away when I heard another blood-curling scream and turned back to see that it was coming from Raven snd she was crying. I walked tentatively towards her. She kept muttering something as her sobs became heavier.

But when I reached her I noticed that she periodically pointed at the edge of the cliff between mutters then returned the hand to help hug herself. I peeked over the edge and my eyes widened.

Lying there, at the bottom of the cliff dead and spread angled was Terra. She lay bleeding on the rocks her beautiful blonde hair spread out and getting wetter by the water crashing and flowing on the rocks. The rose was no longer in her hair but was instead being carried away to the sea.

I turned into a bird and flew down to pick up the rose. But after I picked it I turned to see Raven right behind me.

"You killed her," Raven snarled at me then knocked me unconscious.

End Chapter 1

Reggae: Terra died. But was it really from a broken heart? Would Beast Boy's rejection really cause Terra to kill herself? Stay tuned for an update. Please Review.


	3. Who’s at Fault?

It Happens.

Who's at Fault?

(One Hour Later at a Major Hospital in Jump City)

(Normal POV)

Beast Boy opened his eyes then sat upright in a flash and his right hand touched the right side of his temple. He was having a splitting headache.

What happened? All I remember is hearing screams and seeing a body. Wait. Who's body was it. Raven, Terra's. The body had blonde hair. Raven hair's purple so… Oh no. Not Terra. It can't be… (Beast Boy's thoughts)

Beast Boy looked around frantically and realized that he was in a hospital room and was sitting on a hospital bed. He looked up to see bandages wrapped around his head and that he had been changed into a hospital gown while he was unconscious. He rose carefully out of the bed and to his feet. His feet hurt a bit when he stood on them and then he noticed that his arms and legs had bruises, swells and scratches. He was barefoot but he didn't care. He slipped out of his room and briskly hurried down the deserted corridors. Soon he saw five doctors step out of a room and he hid behind a wall and peeked. The five male doctors stood barely an inch from the door with grim faces soon two police officers came out as well and between them in handcuffs was Raven.

Raven in handcuffs! What's going on? What did she do? I have to find out this is way too WEIRD. (Beast Boy)

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Wait!" I cried and ran from my hiding place towards the officers, "what is Raven being arrested for?" I asked.

"What are doing awake already?" one of the doctors demanded, "you suffered a minor concussion but you weren't supposed to be conscious before tomorrow," he stated.

"Raven is being arrested for injuring you and is the only suspect of Terra's possible murder," the only female officer present said formally, "I'm Officer Bennett," she added.

"Raven didn't kill Terra," I told them, "Terra killed herself."

"That's what Raven been telling us," the male officer said, "but without a witness and her umm reputation," he continued, "we couldn't take only her word for it," he explained, "and I'm officer Carter."

"Her reputation?" I asked unclear about what he meant.

"Me being Slade's daughter," Raven explained and Officer Carter glared at her.

"You've already been read your rights," Officer Carter snarled, "and you know what the right to remain silent means," he said pointedly.

"I told you that she didn't kill anyone pal," I said rudely, "get her out of those handcuffs."

"We can't do that," Officer Bennett told me, "She still attacked you after all," she added.

"She attacked me out of anger," I revealed to them, "she wasn't thinking clearly," I tried to explain, "I'm NOT pressing charges," I added firmly.

"Why not!" Officer Carter exploded, "you know whose daughter she is!" he cried, "and what happened to your friend Robin is all her fault!"

"No it's NOT!" I shouted, "I mean…" I started to say when I realized what had just shouted, "that's got nothing to do with this!" I told him, "Let her go."

"We can't do that," Officer Bennett stated, "but we can take off the handcuffs and take both of you to the station so that we can take your statements," she said kindly.

"I don't see why we should take off the handcuffs," Officer Carter muttered loudly but he still took out the key and removed the handcuffs from Raven's wrist.

I watched Raven as she slowly remove her hands from behind her back and started to gently rub her wrist. Her eyes were red and puffy and I could tell that long after she had knocked me out that she had been crying. Her unusual pigtails were almost fully pulled out and they looked like someone ran their hands through them like a madwoman. She looked much less creepy and foreboding without the cape. But with what was happening right now I wished I had it to hide my shame.

Raven continued to rub her wrists but I noticed something else. She was making it a point to not look in my direction.

"Raven," I said to her.

"Don't talk to me," Raven said softly but it was so cold and emotionless that it might as well have been screamed loud enough to burst my eardrums.

"That's no way to talk to your 'rescuer'," Officer Carter said bluntly.

"He's not MY rescuer," Raven responded in a voice that resembled a hiss.

"Please," I begged, "just let her be right now," I told them, "she's really upset over Terra's suicide," I explained.

"She said that you rejected both of them and it seemed Terra couldn't take it and walked off," Officer Bennett stated, "plus that you held her (Raven) foot when she was about to go after Terra and you two ended up quarrelling," she continued, "is that all true?" she asked and I nodded.

"I didn't expect her to kill herself," I said as I felt tears well up into in my eyes, "I was just really angry and…."

"You declared that you hated both Terra and myself," Raven interrupted, "but honestly," she continued, "if I wasn't so shocked by her suicide," she said, "I would've jumped over the cliff just to go on the other side and join her," she confessed in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry Raven," I told her, "I know that she and Blackfire were your best friends," I said solemnly.

"More like only friends," a voice said angrily, "you better pray that I don't find you alone one day you green MURDERER!"

I looked forward to see Blackfire standing in between Starfire and Robin. Starfire looked cold and angry while Robin looked hard and suspicious. But Blackfire looked like she wanted to KILL me. I looked at her fearfully and gulped.

"Please remain calm young lady," Officer Bennett soothed, "we're getting the details that we need now," she added.

"Besides the fact that Raven is a murderer?" Robin asked pointedly.

"I didn't kill her," Raven snarled and when I looked at her I noticed that her eyes momentarily glowed red.

FUCK! If she explodes now she'll be locked up for sure. And I know that she'll be charged in the first degree for the murder of Robin. (Beast Boy's thoughts)

"Where is Cyborg?" Starfire asked suddenly, "didn't he stay with you along with Terra's body until the police arrived?" she asked formally.

"He went ahead to the station," Robin spoke up, "he believed Raven's story about Beast Boy causing Terra's suicide."

"I did," I said seriously, "Terra's dead because of me," I said sadly.

"So what Raven said wasn't false?" Starfire asked and for a moment I swore I got a hint of the old Starfire, "so the dyke didn't lie," she added meanly.

So much for the hint. (Beast Boy's thoughts)

Suddenly Blackfire moved and slapped Starfire across the face.

"I will NOT have you talking about Raven like that!" Blackfire shouted, "she just lost one of her closes friends you bitter bitch!"

"Don't hit Starfire!" Robin cried and moved as if to hit Blackfire.

"Touch her and die," Raven snarled in a voice barely above a whisper.

Robin turned his attention to Raven and his face contorted in anger.

"You want me to stay away from your dirty little girlfriend?" Robin sneered.

"Don't you dare say that about my sister!" Starfire shouted out to my and everyone else's surprise, "you're just being a jerk now Robin!" she continued, "keep your problems with Raven between you and her," she said firmly.

"I didn't know you cared," Blackfire said smiling and I smiled on the inside when Starfire smiled back.

Maybe she'll reach closer to her old self. She can always find another guy to love her. Robin isn't the only male in existence! (Beast Boy's thoughts.

"And to think I actually wanted to marry you!" Blackfire spat angrily, "we were in the bar talking moments before we heard Raven's screaming," she stated, "you were busy saying how you missed the old times and how beautiful I looked," she sneered, "did that make you too busy to call me a dyke?" she demanded.

"I didn't mean…" Robin started to say.

"I can see why Raven hates you," Blackfire said, "I wouldn't pity you if it were my father who did the act," she declared, "I barely even pity you know," she told him and walked off until she stopped beside me, "how's your head?" she asked suddenly and I shivered slightly as I watched her with wide eyes and then she ran her fingers through tufts of my green hair which stuck out through the bandages on my head, "you're so beautiful," she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"What?" I asked in a croaked whisper and Blackfire turned away.

"Are you blushing?" Robin demanded and I peeked from behind Blackfire's side to see that it was true, "what's going on with you two?" he demanded.

"That's none of your beeswax," Cyborg said suddenly as he walked until he stood in front of Blackfire who's back was turned to me, "do you like him?" he asked and she nodded.

"But he'll never like me," Blackfire whispered, "what does a green changeling want with a Tameranian Troublemaker and someone with my criminal past," she continued as I stood in shock, "I always liked him but thought Robin was more endearing."

Always liked me? What on earth could she like about ME?" (Beast Boy's thoughts)

Maybe you two should go talk alone?" Cyborg suggested, "you at least seem like you'll be kind to Beast Boy," he said kindly and quickly gave a dirty look in Robin's direction.

"Why do you like me?" I asked her softly.

"You're such a kind person at heart and a comedian," Blackfire responded softly after turning to me, "I've always had feelings for you Beast Boy," she admitted, "but I know that you'd NEVER feel that way about me," she added solemnly.

"I wanted you for my girlfriend that time you came to our house before we found out you were a criminal," I declared then felt like a total idiot.

Prepare for her to go straight unto Cyborg. (Beast Boy's thoughts)

"Really?" Blackfire asked excitedly, "you liked me even then?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "you were the first girl that I had a crush on since I had a crush on Raven," I told her, "even before I met Terra."

"I'm just so sorry that she killed herself," Blackfire said sadly.

"Me too," I responded, "sometimes when you're angry you don't think of the consequences of your words and actions," I stated, "and my carelessness caused someone their life," I added.

Blackfire suddenly hugged me to my surprise.

"I hate what you did," Blackfire whispered to me, "but I love you more than I hate you," she continued, "even more than my friendship with Raven," she added to my surprise.

"I can't believe this," Robin said rather loudly, "since when did you two become a couple?" he demanded.

"Don't be bitter," Blackfire spat at Robin, "can he go home now?" she asked looking at the doctors.

"He has to stay overnight," another male doctor said, "but he's well tomorrow," he continued, "he's free to go."

"I think we have enough to write this off," Officer Bennett said suddenly, "we'll come tomorrow for a few statements from you Beast Boy," she said firmly, "but Raven's free to go," she said, "Goodbye," she said and left with a rather angry looking Officer Carter.

I waved bye to my friends and walked away with the doctors. Along with Blackfire who was by my side holding my hand.

(Normal POV)

"So you got away?" Robin asked coldly, "you'll get caught someday," he said, "you are SLADE'S daughter after all."

"Oh will you put a SOCK in it!" Cyborg cried in annoyance, "with what happened all those years ago it wouldn't have mattered if she was Mad Mod's daughter or Adonis's step cousin!" he shouted, "Raven had committed an act of not just lying but also aiding a criminal in escaping," he reminded Robin, "being Slade's daughter would've been irrelevant if she hadn't done anything to help him," he stated, "it seems you never actually focused on that."

"You'd focus on that," Robin said curtly, "I focus on the person to blame for what happened to me," he said and glared at Raven.

(Raven's POV)

"Fine Robin it's my fault," I said giving him my full attention, "does that make it better?" I demanded.

"No," Robin responded, "you don't mean it," he added.

"Would it have made it better if I did!" I exploded, "admit it Robin!" I shouted, "nothing will make you better!"

"I admit it," Robin responded, "which is why I can NEVER forgive you," he told me and left.

"He's right you know," Starfire said to me, "nothing can make him better," she said sadly, "but it's not just because of what Slade did to him," she continued, "it's because he's too bitter to let himself move on with his life," she added.

"You can spend the night at my place if you don't want to be alone Raven," Cyborg offered, "we might not be friends," he continued, "but you might want some company right now," he said to me.

"Take Starfire," I said coldly, "I have something to deal with," I said seriously and left the two of them staring after me in confusion.

I need to talk to Robin. We have to end this (Raven's thoughts)

End Chapter 3

Reggae: There's only three or four chapters MAXIMUM left for this story. And Remember it is the sequel to 'Get Away' (which is PG13). Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

It Happens.

What to do?

(Twenty minutes later on a lonely street)

(Normal POV)

Robin stopped his bike and sat back. He just wanted to be where no one would bother him.

I cannot believe that Raven got away. Terra might not have committed suicide. How the conclusion that she was innocent come about so quickly? Sure Raven was Terra's best friend. Nevertheless, Raven is** Slade's** daughter. His conniving wickedness runs through her veins. Damn it! Why can no one see Raven's evil like I can? Sure it's not fully surfaced yet. But Slade must have been at least a civil person before he went to his life of crime. She'll probably be just like him. Lull people into a sense of security then strike when they least expect it. And since when Beast Boy got real dates from girls anyway? This night can't get any worse. (Robin's thoughts)

Suddenly Robin heard a noise further ahead of him and looked closely to see Raven.

(Robin's POV)

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" I demanded angrily as I glared at her.

"We need to talk Robin!" Raven cried as she stared straight at me, "we need to end all of this," she added.

"End what?" I snapped after her, "the fact that I'm pissed because I got fucked by your Dad?" I pushed at her, "sorry but I'll never stop being pissed about THAT!" I shouted at her angrily.

"I never said I wanted you stop being angry about what my father did to you," Raven responded with her usual calmness, "I just want you to STOP being STAGNANT because of it," she snapped at me and suddenly her face started to look angry.

"STAGNANT!" I cried in indignation, "how dare YOU call me stagnant?" I demanded.

"You refuse to move on with your life," Raven stated, "time didn't stop after my father raped you," she told me.

(Normal POV)

"It stopped for me," Robin stated, "I'll never be the Robin I once was."

"Then let yourself become the Robin you were meant to be," Raven told him, "this isn't you Robin," she continued, "I knew you to be different," she said, "I know…"

Raven stopped and ducked as Robin took up a can from the ground and threw it at her.

(Raven's POV)

I barely missed being hit by the can that Robin threw at me. I looked up to glare at him when I noticed that he had also thrown off his sunglasses. Finally I got to see his eyes. But it wasn't what expected. They weren't filled with hate and loathing. They were filled with pain and shame. And he was crying.

"You seem to think that I think this big WONDERFUL thing about myself and this big HORRIBLE thing about you!" Robin shouted at me, "but let me tell you something!" he cried in a shaky voice as tears flowed freely down his face, "I think NOTHING of myself!" he declared, "I look in the mirror and all I can SEE is the boy that Slade fucked!" he shouted, "not Robin, not an ex-titan, not a young adult, just the unlucky boy that your MONSTER of a father FUCKED!" he yelled, "do you have any idea," he said to me as he started to walk towards me and I couldn't help but take a step back, "what it's like to get up everyday feeling like that?" he asked me softly and had stopped barely three inches from where I stood.

"No," I responded keeping myself together despite the lump that I felt in my throat, "I don't know what it's like," I told him formally, "I've never been raped," I added.

"Lucky you," Robin spat angrily, "I have to ask you something," he said suddenly.

I was barely able to keep my composure. Something about the way he said those last few words scared me. I simply nodded, unable to know for sure if my voice wouldn't betray to him how scared I was.

"Why did you reject Aqualad?" Robin asked and my eyebrows immediately shot upwards, "he always cared about you when we and even most of Titan's East didn't," he continued, "why did you reject all his romantic advances?"

"I didn't have feelings for him Robin," I responded after barely getting over the shock of the question, "I didn't care if he kept telling me he'd live without my undying love as long as we were together," I told him, "I didn't love him and I wasn't going to let him also tarnish his reputation by becoming anymore involved with me than he already did," I concluded.

"He was willing to be with you even though you didn't love him?" Robin asked in surprise, "why?"

"He was truly in love with me," I said with a shrug, "but I couldn't be with him knowing that I didn't feel the same way," I added.

"And he's married now," Robin said.

"He's been married to King Triton's grand daughter for nearly a year and a half now," I said recalling how I was a bridesmaid at the wedding.

"I heard you attended," Robin said snapping me out of my reverie, "he didn't invite any of us ex-titans," he recalled, "he didn't even invite his team mates from Titans East," he added.

"It was his wedding," I said dismissively hoping Robin would change the subject.

"Do you regret…?" Robin started to ask.

"No offence," I interrupted, "but this whole conversation is really about you moving on with your life," I reminded him, "not about my past with Aqualad."

I realized that I had said the wrong thing when Robin's eyes darkened.

"Maybe you should butt out of MY life if you want me not to butt into YOURS," Robin responded angrily.

I was about to protest when I decided that it was best not to.

"You know what Robin," I said calmly, "do whatever you want with your life," I told him, "I stopped being apart of you and the other ex-titans lives a long time ago," I said then used my magic to disappear.

(Robin's POV)

I was surprised at how quickly she disappeared. She had mentioned how she stopped being apart of our lives a long time ago. But the way she said it made it seem like centuries instead of just a few years. I just had an uncomfortable feeling. As if I had awakened or prodded something dark and unhappy within her. I sighed. Even I was being drawn to pity her. And worse yet, I didn't have the strength to fight it.

"I might as well go home," I said and headed for the mansion that I shared with Beast Boy mainly because he barely had enough money to feed himself much less pay rent if he went out on his own.

(Two hours later at Cyborg's Apartment)

Cyborg and Starfire sat beside each other watching a live Rock and Roll concert. Cyborg actually wanted to go to sleep but Starfire wanted to watch TV and Cyborg decided to not leave her alone.

"Have I changed that much Cyborg?" Starfire asked suddenly and Cyborg looked at her in surprise.

"Um, no," Cyborg said slightly confused, "you're still the same Star on the inside," he added kindly.

"Let's not get naïve Cyborg," Starfire said frankly, "I'm not the same Starfire," she said sadly.

"Okay, you're not," Cyborg admitted and placed a hand on her shoulder, "but you're still a good person and that's all that matters."

"But I've gone so far from what I was," Starfire said tearfully, "how can you still like me?" she asked him.

"Because I choose to Star," Cyborg told her, "and in the end," he continued, "we've all changed in some way too," he added.

Starfire thought about it and agreed.

"We're better off than the former Titans East," Cyborg pointed out, "Aqualad left them five months after Raven left us and he cut off ALL contact with the Titans forever except for Raven, Bumble Bee died a year go in a car accident, Speedy decided to quit being a hero and became a model and those Spanish twins Menos or whatever freakily fell in love with each other and have been hiding deep in Sweden ever since," he reminded Starfire, "they all stopped talking to each other before Bumble Bee even died," he said, "at least we talk to each other sometimes, civil or not," he added.

"And the last time I spoke to Speedy I noticed a letter on the floor of his dressing room," Starfire spoke up, "it had the address of Aqualad's new palace on it and it had that thingie on it when a letter gets returned to sender," she told Cyborg.

"So Aqualad wont even take letters," Cyborg said with a sigh, "this whole thing with Raven was blown WAY out of proportion," he said seriously, "we allowed anger to blind us and in turn destroyed most of what we had together," he said sadly.

"But you were strong Cyborg," Starfire pushed, "even Aqualad was within the realm of overzealous when it came to caring for and supporting Raven," she recalled, "you just hated Raven for what she actually did, not what she couldn't avoid as a result," she added.

"Well we can't re-cross burnt bridges Star," Cyborg said sadly, "I wish we could go back though," he added.

"So do I," Starfire agreed, "I would've stopped my past self from hitting Raven," she declared.

"I would go back to the day that Robin was kidnapped and warn Raven about what she would've done to you with the crates," Cyborg told her.

"But we can't do no that," Starfire said softly, "we have to live with our mistakes."

"Yes we do," Cyborg said, "I wonder what Raven would do differently if she went back in time?" he mused.

"She'd probably stop herself from becoming a Titan," Starfire responded, "I mean it would've stopped her from knocking me out to allow Slade to escape," she reasoned.

"But she might've joined up with Slade," Cyborg pointed out, "can you IMAGINE what Slade would use her for?" he asked.

"I know," Starfire said softly.

"Now he's dead, Terra's dead, Blackfire's all Raven has left," Cyborg whispered, "I just can't believe Terra gave up and killed herself," he said.

"Me either," Starfire agreed, "I guess there's just so much unhappiness and heartache a person can take," she summarized.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, "and so far in that category Raven's the winner," he continued, "too bad the prize is isolating yourself and only having one or two real friend aside from a few acquaintances that she might've made on other planets," he added.

"I wish I could tell her that I'm sorry," Starfire said honestly, "but no one knows where she lives."

"That's true," Cyborg confessed, "her father had lots of secret properties in places where no one asks questions," he said, "if she moved into one they wouldn't DARE rat out on Slade's daughter."

"I'm glad I'm with you Cyborg," Starfire said happily and snuggled against him.

"Like wise," Cyborg responded and hugged her, "like wise."

(Meanwhile at a Mansion deep within the corrupt area of Jump City)

Raven sat in front of the crystal ball she had magically attached to a large flat screen TV. That way she could see what happening on a large TV instead of the tiny crystal ball.

"It's ready," Raven announced, "now I can finally see what happened when my father decided to rape Robin."

End Chapter 4

Reggae: Well I FINALLY Updated. Just to inform you that I raised the rating for the prequel Get Away to M to be safe. Did that a good while back but I hadn't updated this story yet. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews and please review. 'Get Away' will be completed in July. I guarantee it.


	5. All My Fault

It Happens.

All My Fault

(Continuing from a Mansion deep within the corrupt area of Jump City)

"Since this is a virgin orifice," Slade said simply as he opened the container and dipped two fingers into the cream, "I think that I should lubricate it first," he told Robin as he slowly slipped out his lubricated covered fingers from the container, "but first," he said, "I'll have to make you a bit less mobile," he said simply and pressed a bottom on his pouch.

Raven continued watching the scene unfold in disbelief. She always thought that she knew what her father was capable of. Now she realized that she was wrong. Wrong BIG TIME.

Robin screamed as Slade's fingers pushed its way into his anus. Slade pushed his fingers up until they couldn't go any further. Then Slade moved them in and out with quick thrusts as Robin continued to sob. After a good while Slade slipped his finger out of Robin's orifice with a slight 'pop'.

"That should be enough," Slade said simply as Robin continued to shake even more with sobs.

"Prepare yourself Robin," Slade said.

(Raven's POV)

I looked on with my mouth hanging open. This MAN was my father! No. No way in hell.

"Now I'm really beginning to see why Robin can't really get over this," I declared, "it can't get any worse," I added.

But I knew that was a lie. The actual rape hadn't even happened yet.

"Do you know that I'm going to get married Robin?" Slade asked.

I froze. He was about to rape Robin then goes onto the subject of marriage?

"What kind of parodic creepy thing is this?" Raven asked herself softly as she continued to watch, feeling even more uncomfortable.

"I'm going to punish you Robin," Slade said venomously as he glared at Robin, "I offered you every avenue of leaving me alone and not doing something like this," he said frankly, "but you just wouldn't leave me alone," he snarled, "I even had to rehire the H.I.V.E. for extra protection and you still dragged along your team after me," he told Robin, "everyone at some point told you to leave me be Robin," he told Robin as Robin looked at Slade in disbelief, "first Starfire, then Beast Boy, then Cyborg and most recently I'm certain even Raven wanted to give up the chase at one point," he said to Robin and chuckled coyly when Robin didn't try to deny it.

Why the fuck's he mentioning me for? I don't want to be a part of this conversation! (Raven's thoughts)

"But Raven soon chastised herself and changed her mind," Robin added quickly his voice filled with a certain triumph, "she probably wants to get you even more than I do now," he said almost venomously and Robin looked straight into Slade's rather cold but noticeably seething with anger, unmoving eye.  


"Oh no," I said, "take that back Robin," I whispered, "please take that back," she begged knowing that her father would be beyond furious now.

"And I wonder who keeps motivating her?" Slade responded in a voice more void of emotion than his had ever been before, "maybe a certain Boy Wonder, or should I say a certain Robin who is about to have his wings clipped," he said in a rather snappish tone as he grabbed Robin and forced him brutally into the position that he was in moments before despite Robin's continuous struggling, "I'm going to take away that fire from you little boy," he hissed as he held Robin's buttocks in place and Robin winced feeling Slade's nails digging into his flesh, "after this you'll never want to hear of or from me, much less see my face ever again!" he cried in a confident but eerily angry voice.

"Please Slade don't!" Robin cried pleadingly.

"You should have kept up that act earlier!" Slade cried in a rage……..

"NO!" I screamed and grabbed the crystal ball and threw it at the screen ending what I was seeing moments before as the television's glass screen shattered sending glass flying all around.

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. Shards of glass stuck at my skin but I didn't care.

"It was all my fault," I sobbed, "he tried to tear down Slade by using me to put him out," I continued, "he didn't know I was Slade's daughter then otherwise he wouldn't have said that," I bawled, "I don't have to look to know that my father raped him after that," I said, "if he hadn't raped Robin, Robin would be six feet under right now," I croaked, "because my father would've just killed him if he hadn't just raped him in absolute rage."

(Normal POV)

Raven cried for nearly an hour. Then she got up, wiped her tears, and started to clean up the glass-covered area.

I have to apologize to Robin. (Raven's thoughts)

* * *

(Half an hour Later at Robin's Mansion)

Robin sat in the living room doing nothing. He knew he could watch TV, exercise or many other leisure activities. But he just couldn't do anything, or more so he didn't want to. He definitely couldn't go to sleep. Raven and Slade were too deeply rooted in his mind. Slade had always occupied a certain part of his mind as did Raven, but he was usually able to push those thoughts out or at least off. Now they were taunting and almost haunting him within his thoughts. His doubts that Raven being the only one to blame were now at full blast and it took all his will power not to scream and curse the day he heard that name and spoke it. The name that led to the person who did the act that shattered his life forever.

"Slade," Robin whispered, "if you had just let me go," he said, "my life would be different," he continued, "everyone's life would be different."

(Robin's POV)

I always wondered about what it would be like. Never meeting Slade. I've always said that nothing bad would've happened if I hadn't met Raven. But deep down I knew that more so I'd never have been raped if it weren't for Slade.

"Slade," I said again but in a hateful snarl, "whoever killed you did the world a favour."

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I simply waited for the butler to answer it. I wasn't in the mood for guests anyway.

"Madame, Sir Robin said no visitors," the butler was heard speaking after someone who was now stamping loudly into the mansion, "Madame please!" he said loudly, "oof!" he cried and I heard a body fall to the ground.

I got up and hurried to the front door. But then I met up with the unexpected visitor before even reaching it.

"Blackfire?" I asked in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Beast Boy's things," Blackfire spat.

"His things?" I asked in confusion.

"Beast Boy and I have decided that it's best that he moves in with me," Blackfire stated.

"Where on Earth is that?" Robin demanded.

"Tameran," Blackfire responded, "he's going to leave with me in two days for Tameran," she told me formally.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"He agrees that it's best he leaves with me," Blackfire revealed to me, "I was going to just go home by myself and visit earth from time to time to mainly date Beast Boy but he decided to come with me and see my homeland for himself for a bit," she said, "in fact he might be staying there for quite a while," she added happily.

"What does that mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well with Beast Boy's feelings for me and mine for him," Blackfire declared, "I see no reason why we can't become a steady couple and eventually of course get married."

"Married!" I cried, "you PLAN to marry Beast Boy?" I asked incredulously.

"If he wants to, yes," Blackfire told me, "Beast Boy is quite nervous and sensitive about romantic and sexual relationships," she stated, "based with his track record of liking Raven, Terra, YOU and admittedly myself as well, I'm not surprised," she admitted, "seems Beast Boy likes girls that can be outcasts or rebels if not both," she deduced and I noticed that she didn't mention the type of boy, "well at least that gives me a chance since he's not into goody goody girls like my sister Starfire once was," she added.

"Starfire's still a good person," I immediately defended Starfire.

"I never said she wasn't," Blackfire said darkly, "I'm just saying she's changed," she told me.

"And whose fault is that?" I snapped.

"Definitely not mine or Raven's," Blackfire fired back, "you should look in the mirror jackass!" she shouted and pointed at me.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"Oh wake up!" Blackfire exploded, "Starfire changed mainly because you REJECTED her!" she accused, "you're lost in your world of 'blame Raven, blame Slade and block out everyone else'!" she shouted, "you broke my sister's joyous spirit then you used Beast Boy and threw him away like a bag of garbage the moment he became useless or unsatisfactory for you," she said, "what kind of monster are you?" she snarled.

"I never used Beast Boy!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh," Blackfire said, "yet you were so quick to throw him out of that room of yours and tell him all the things you said?" she asked me, "he said that you were just angry and still have unresolved issues," she told him, "but you know what I think?" she asked, "I think that you know perfectly well what you're doing and this whole over the top 'Slade raped me and I'm still a victim of him and his daughter Raven caused it to happen' thing is just a big show to you," she decided, "you just want to torture Raven and keep your pleasure green toy under your thumb and of course under YOURSELF!" she snapped, "well not anymore!" she declared, "I'm taking Beast Boy's things and if I have my way he'll NEVER return to see you again!"

"Beast Boy will want to see me!" I shouted, "we're friends!" I cried, "if not lovers," I added.

"Lovers!" Blackfire shouted and laughed, "don't go deluding yourself," she told me, "Beast Boy and you are both lonely," she stated, "you kicked Starfire to the curb because you couldn't accept what happened to you and were stupid enough to think throwing away the love of your life would make things better," she said and I gasped at her being so right on the dollar, "I knew you loved Starfire even while I sparred with you when I first came to the Tower and before you found out that I was a criminal," she announced, "back then you seemed determined to leap beyond any challenge or bounds to protect Starfire, the woman that you're SUPPOSED to love," she recalled.

"I do love Starfire," I said softly.

"Do you?" Blackfre asked sarcastically, "that's why you're fucking Beast Boy in some hut room and Raven comes back telling me that Starfire stands not too far away listening to you and Beast Boy's moaning and groaning," she said and I gasped, "you didn't know," she realized, "that my sister still waits for you despite all her changes," she told me, "that she pines for you like she did as the original Starfire if not more."

"But why would Raven be there?" I asked.

"You're so dense," Blackfire snapped angrily, "Raven loves Beast Boy," she reminded me.

"She was there because she loves Beast Boy?" I asked still confused since Raven wasn't the sit around and mope by your loves door type unlike Starfire.

"I'm not finished yet," Blackfire said, "but she valued her friendship with Starfire more," she added.

"But Starfire's not friends with Raven anymore," I responded, "well she might be again with the whole thing at the hospital," I said bitterly.

"She's not," Blackfire confirmed, "Raven still values the friendship that she and Starfire had," she explained, "plus my parents asked her to take care of Starfire," she added.

"Your parents TRUST Raven?" I asked in disbelief.

"My parents like me, don't choose to like or dislike people based on their paternity," Blackfire said frankly, "Raven made a mistake and mistakes can be forgiven by those not too BLIND to see them as mistakes and not acts of absolute evil," she said pointedly, "they know from experience that paternity doesn't determine what a child will grow to be like," she said, "I mean, look at me," she pointed out, "I was born from a royal law abiding family and I because a secular law breaking rebellious criminal."

"You sure did," I agreed.

"But I'm not a criminal anymore," Blackfire reminded me, "I've changed and my parents are even offering me the crown since Starfire's rejected it and her nanny as you'd call him died nearly two years ago and my parents had miraculously returned a month after his death since it turned out that their ship had crash landed on a far off planet, not exploded killing them like it was thought back when I stole the throne and Starfire defeated me and gave it to the nanny."

"Your parents want you as the new queen?" I asked not hiding my surprise.

"Yes Robin," Blackfire told me, "MY parents can forgive mistakes," she said, "unlike you," she added hatefully.

"Her mistake cost me my virginity!" I screamed.

"Her mistake caused Slade to escape!" Blackfire screamed back, "Slade caused you to lose your virginity, not her," she shouted, "Slade could always take your virginity," she told me, "did you think for FIVE seconds that maybe Slade wasn't planning on taking your virginity?" she asked me, "that something beyond both your controls happened propelling him to do something he wouldn't normally do?" she put forward, "he was getting married Robin," she insisted, "Terra told me that Slade had mentioned that to you before you…" she continued but stopped and looked down.

"Before I what?" I asked and I noticed that Blackfire was now looking away from me, "before I WHAT!" I demanded loudly when she refused to answer.

"Before you dangled Raven's intent on capturing him in his face causing him to explode and abandon his plan of scaring you to just raping you painfully instead!" Blackfire blurted out then covered her mouth and looked at me in absolute shock.

I felt my brows furrow as I processed what she had just said. At first I couldn't understand it, she had blurted it out so fast. But then the meaning and immediately following the horror of her words set in. I looked at her with widened eyes and she looked at me with guilt ridden injured eyes. I knew she wasn't lying.

"It was my fault?" I asked in a clear voice yet I couldn't be more confused, "I caused Slade to chain me down on that bed and rape me?" I asked hoarsely.

"I swore to Terra that I wouldn't tell you!" Blackfire cried, "please forget I said it Robin," she begged, "Raven doesn't even know about it," she added.

"What?" I asked, "how come?"

"Terra said that it would be too complicated," Blackfire tried to explain, "people have been blaming Raven for your rape for years," she reminded Robin, "the last thing needed was something to make Raven actually believe that," she told me.

"Actually believe that?" I asked in confusion, "but it was my fault," I insisted, "I mentioned Raven and got her father extremely mad," I pointed out.

"But it was RAVEN you mentioned when Slade went over the edge," Blackfire countered, "Terra pointed out to me the strong possibility that Raven would blame herself since you had to mention her to drive her father to rape you," she revealed to me, "you don't realize how much it upsets Raven everyday that her father commited such a horrible act on you," she said, "none of you did," she said and I guessed that she was referring to the rest of Raven's ex-titan team including myself.

"Raven's upset about it?" I asked.

"You are so dense!" Blackfire shouted, "Raven's made it clear to you that she's not proud of what her father's done!" she exclaimed, "you just never listen," she told me, "not you, not Starfire, not Beast Boy, not Cyb…"

"Cyborg listened," I said suddenly.

"Don't give me that crap!" Blackfire snapped with flaring eyes, "Raven told me what she overheard Cyborg say when she was leaving the Tower forever!" she shrieked, "you're all heartless!"

"She didn't hear everything," I told Blackfire, "she only heard the last part and made the wrong assumption."

"Is that so?" Blackfire asked superiorly.

"Cyborg loved her," I said suddenly and Blackfire froze.

"W…Wh…What?" Blackfire stuttered.

"Hours after Raven left," I started, "I found something in the waste basket after everyone else went to sleep," I continued, "I realized that it was a letter," I said, "a letter Cyborg wrote telling Raven how much he loved her," I concluded softly.

"He loved her?" Blackfire asked in awe.

"Yes," I confirmed, "but I never told Cyborg what I knew," I said quickly, "so he must've decided not to tell her since she thought that he hated her," I stated, "I was so angry when I found out that he had known about Raven's paternity before the rest of us and never told us before my rape," I recalled, "but afterwards I thought about the letter and it made more sense," I added.

"Um, I think I'll take Beast Boy's things now," Blackfire said and it was obvious that she was trying to change the subject, "where's his room?" she asked me.

"Well he has a lot of…" I started to say.

"He said certain items from his bedroom would be suffice," Blackfire interrupted me, "it's not a lot he wants," she continued, "just a few pieces of clothing, all his stuff from Titan days, a few letters, all memory cards and four specific video games and his laptop," she listed.

"That's all?" I asked in surprise, "but all the stuff he's got could fill…"

"Maybe twenty of this sixty bedrooms Mansion alone, I KNOW," Blackfire interrupted again and she sounded impatient, "look," she said firmly, "I'm only here for what Beast Boy wants to carry along with him," she told me, "if he wants to he can come for everything else," she added.

"If he wants to?" I asked in bewilderment and Blackfire immediately rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"His bedroom," Blackfire said pointedly.

"Fourth floor green door," I said formally, "take the elevator at the top of these steps," I said and pointed out the nearby stair case, "it will let you off right next to Beast Boy's bedroom," I told her and suddenly felt something heavy in my chest, "I guess you can deal with the rest," I said simply.

"Yes Robin I'm a big girl," Blackfire said and walked off, "Goodbye Robin."

"Goodbye," I responded and went back to sit down.

I felt something heavy in my chest again. I knew that I was on the verge of crying. My thoughts were now haunted of all the happy moments that I had with Beast Boy both friendly and romantic. We never intended to become permanent lovers. Beast Boy moved in with me here on my insistence and I showered him with everything someone would give to both a lover and a best friend. Beast Boy I thought was suckered into believing that this arrangement would last forever. But I was wrong. I was the one who was SUCKERED into believing this would last forever. Me taking care of every financial need and always pulling Beast Boy from the subject of trying to get a job.

"I'm so stupid," I whispered to myself, "no wonder I caused Slade to rape me," I added.

I must've been sitting for a good while because I soon heard my butler telling Blackfire goodbye. I sighed and decided to retire for the rest of the night. But I knew that I actually was just going to up to one of my many bedrooms to break down and cry. At least now I had a new excuse to.

* * *

(Ten minutes later at a Mansion deep within the corrupt area of Jump City)

(Raven's POV)

I sat in the chair listening to Speedy talk through my phone. I really wanted to go see Robin but I didn't want to leave Speedy in the state he was in. Just by hearing him over the phone I knew that he was on the verge of doing something stupid. Something REALLY stupid.

"I'm watching a tape of us at our first picnic on top of the tower," Speedy said suddenly, "I can't believe we used to be so close and happy," he said sadly.

"Speedy," I said seriously but carefully, "why call me?" I asked him, "you hate me," I reminded him.

"Who else can I call?" Speedy asked me frankly, "Aqualad hates me and won't take letters so calls are useless," he told me, "the twins are GOD knows were probably kissing each other, Bumblebee's dead and I …." he listed then broke off and stated to cry, "I'm so lonely Raven," he said between sobs, "I can't call Cyborg 'cause I feel too embarrassed, Starfire and I aren't close, same with Beast Boy and Robin has his own demons to tend to."

"Contend with," I corrected him.

"Yeah," Speedy croaked and he wasn't sobbing anymore, "do you ever wish you could turn back time Raven?" he asked me suddenly, "just turn back time and make even just one change?" he asked.

"Yes," I admitted.

"I'd make sure that I never got involved with this whole thing of Robin raping Slade and it being your fault," Speedy revealed to me, "in fact I'd go back in time and warn all of Titan East to stay out of it," he declared.

"What about Aqualad meeting me before the rest of you finding out?" I asked.

"I'd beg him to be more forgiving," Speedy suggested.

"I know what I'd do," I said, "I'd make sure I never existed."

"To the Titans?" Speedy immediately asked.

"To the living world Speedy," I corrected him, "I'd make sure that I'd never been born," I stated.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Speedy asked me.

"Do you think suicide is a bit drastic?" I countered knowing that's what he was considering.

"Touché," Speedy admitted, "let's make pact," he said, "if I don't kill myself you'll try not to find a way to eliminate yourself from ever existing?"

"All right," I agreed.

"Well thanks for tolerating me despite me finding your address and home number just to call you and act like an idiotic basket case," Speedy said with a chuckle.

"Anytime," I said in hopes that he felt better.

"Goodbye Raven," Speedy said softly, "and forgive me for everything okay?" he asked.

"I'll do my best," I responded, "Goodbye Speedy," I said and he hung up, "be better soon," I added and hung up myself.

I thought about Speedy and realized that if things had gone differently that could easily have been, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin or Starfire. I shuddered at the thought.

It's so hard to realize your blessings. Bumblebee's dead, the twins are gone, Aqualad has forsaken all Tians except me and Speedy's been dealing with unhappiness and guilt I never knew about. I truly pitied him when he mentioned how badly he and Aqualad argued the night Aqualad left and never came back. He didn't even return for stuff he left at the Titans East Tower. At least I came back for my things. Titans East is no more. Things were so bad Steel City didn't want to replace them when the sixteen-year old age limit came around. The town just wanted them gone. Besides help from the new Teen Titans at our former tower and other miscellaneous heroes, no more superheroes were around to save Steel City. We were lucky. Besides myself, Jump City appreciates the help offered by Robin and the other former Titans. We still speak to each other even if it's often in hostility, coldness or hatred for some of us. I just never realized that even though we're not friends anymore, we at least allow our eyes to see the other and at least say even three words to each other. The former Titan East don't do that. One member's dead and the others are just totally apart from each other. Aqualad by choice, the twins in fear of being located and ridiculed and Speedy by isolation which he wasn't even given a choice. I suddenly feel extra lucky. And I feel horrible about it. I'll contact Robin later. I'm too focused on Speedy to think or talk about anything else. (Raven's thoughts)

End Chapter 5


	6. Expect the Unexpected

It Happens.

Expect the Unexpected

(Following Day at an Ice Cream Parlous at Noon in Mech City)

Robin took his ice cream from a mechanical waitress.

"Thanks," Robin said and the mechanical waitress smiled and wheeled itself away one the one wheel it had in place of feet.

Mech City was barely a little over a year old city. But it was a small City made up of fully mechanical workers and human owners. Even the street sweepers were mechanical. The city was mostly commercial and had a lot of businesses and only expensive apartments as personal homes. Most of the business owners resided either in next-door Steel City or far away. Few actually RESIDED in Mech City. Some business owners had resting quarters in the city so that they'd have somewhere to sleep if they had to stay overnight but that was only some. Mainly people of some form of celebrity status rented the apartments in Mech city. But people like Cyborg rented these apartments for life since he not only decided to reside for the rest of his life in (aside from visiting other places of course) Mech City but was the only partially mechanical employee there. He was a top engineer and actually was able to communicate with some of the robots in mechanical city. He was paid a lot of money but he got his apartment for a very low price as a result of his celebrity of being one of the best and youngest engineers in Mech City and in America if not in the world. Mech City would do anything to keep him there. Of course his celebrity of being a former Titan was widely known and often celebrated in Mech City but his celebrity for his engineering skills far surpassed his former Titan status in Mech City.

Robin sighed and ate his ice cream. He had planned to drop by Cyborg and see how his old friend was doing. He was still depressed about what Blackfire revealed to him last night, but he decided to get out of the mansion and get some fresh air. Mech City was the best place to do this since Cyborg had created special filters under the streets, which absorbed all the smoke and smog and made it into raw energy. This invention however was made exclusively for Mech City and Cyborg refused ALL offers to share the invention with anyone else.

The ironic thing about Mech City was where it was built. It was built in an abandoned area of Steel City where it had been declared that anything built there wouldn't stand a slight tremor (not even if it were a wooden shack). An earthquake years before had done a lot of damage and then the land was declared unsafe and another earthquake would level the place. So when it was initially announced that someone planned to build a mechanical city, which would involve a lot of heavy metals and so forth, it was immediately laughed off and scorned. But now laughers had to swallow and hope to get into Mech City. The city limited the amount of people who could enter daily once you were not renting an apartment, had a business, or had a special entry card. Robin was one of those with a special entry card. Cyborg had gotten him and Beast Boy one. Starfire had opted out because she had personally found a place mainly filled with mechanical workers kind of creepy.

"Congratulations Cyborg!" Robin suddenly heard someone cry from outside and he turned to see a large crowd outside.

Robin's curiosity got the better of him and he went outside to see what was going on. He saw the huge crowd and had to gently push through to get to the middle of it. In the middle he saw a blushing Cyborg and a nervous Starfire.

"Miss Starfire," a voice said loudly and Robin turned to see a male reporter with pen and pad rush up to Starfire who immediately took refuge behind Cyborg, "how does it feel to be **Cyborg's **girlfriend?" he asked excitedly.

Girlfriend? What is he talking about? (Robin's thoughts)

"Yow Sleeze," Cyborg said warningly, "don't you have something better to do than bother me and my friend here?" he demanded.

"Not really," the reporter admitted, "but call me by my first name, John," he said.

"Fine," Cyborg said and rolled his human eye skyward, "she's not my girlfriend, John."

"But my sources said you kissed her outside your apartment," John Sleeze insisted and only Robin looked surprised.

"Well your 'sources' obviously told everyone else," Cyborg almost shouted and gave the crowd a glare, "this is Starfire's first time in Mech City and you're making her nervous," he told them.

"But people saw you kiss her," members of the crowd insisted.

"And what if I did?" Cyborg asked a playful grin spreading across his face, "oww!" he cried when Starfire slapped him hard from the back of his head.

"Me kissing you is nobody's business!" Starfire exploded.

"Well," John said, "so the lady started to the kiss."

"Listen to me Mr. Sleeze, John, Joan or whatever you are," Starfire said firmly and she looked very annoyed, "me kissing Cyborg is not for the papers and I'm not even sure where we are relationship wise," she said angrily, "put that in your pipe and smoke it," she spat.

"OOOOOOh," a large majority of the crowd said as John's face began to get angrily.

"I'll do just that," John said through gritted teeth then he noticed Robin from the corner of his eye, "well look who's here," he said loudly, "Robin, the former leader of the Teen Titans!" he shouted and everyone took notice of the former boy wonder who now looked twice as surprised and was cornered.

Cyborg and Starfire looked horrified and then they turned their fearful eyes upon Robin.

But Robin was pre-occupied with the curious crowd. He had been dressed in a dark blue jog suit with a hoodie and white sneakers and sunglasses. Usually in this getup no one recognized him. But obsessed reporters like John Sleeze were a creepily rare exception.

"Hey Robin!" some said.

"Do you still like Starfire?" a few questioned.

"Welcome to Mech City," some older (over forty) ones declared.

"Did you come to see Cyborg?" more asked.

And so the questions streamed until Robin felt a hand grab him and pull him away from the crowd. Soon he was pulled into a business building and a door was locked.

Robin rubbed his aching wrist and looked almost solemnly at the person who dragged him off, Cyborg.

"Sorry Robin but sometimes that John Sleeze can…" Cyborg started to apologize.

"This is not about John Sleeze," Robin said frankly.

Cyborg saw the seriousness in Robin's face and looked away as he started to scratch his head.

"Um, it wasn't exactly planned Robin," Cyborg tried to explain, "it just happened and…"

"Congratulations," Robin said suddenly.

"What?" Cyborg asked in surprise.

"I said congratulations, Cyborg," Robin told him, "I wish you and Starfire all the best," he added.

"Come on Robin," Cyborg said, "I know this pains you," he pointed out.

"I've realized whether or not something pains me doesn't matter," Robin said softly, "it happens anyway," he added sadly and looked down.

"I'd never steal Starfire from you," Cyborg said and rested a hand on Robin's shoulder, "it wasn't my idea," he continued, "and it wasn't Starfire's," he made sure to say, "it just happened Robin."

"I know," Robin said with a nod, "you'd never purposely go after Starfire," he said, "even though I had rejected her and she was open game," he admitted solemnly.

"I'm sorry Robin," Cyborg said and squeezed Robin's shoulder comfortingly, "I thought that your 'solitary-like' life and that on and off thing with Beast Boy was kind of working out for you," he said honestly, "even if he's pushing heart break by hooking up with Blackfire," he said with great distaste, "it won't last," he declared.

"Yes it will," Robin countered, "Beast Boy had Blackfire come for his 'essential' stuff," he revealed to Cyborg, "he didn't even want much," he whispered, "he's not coming back."

"What?" Cyborg asked in confusion, "Beast Boy's gone?" he asked Robin.

"Yeah," Robin said, "he might even end up marrying to Blackfire and living on Tameran," he told Cyborg.

"Wow," Cyborg said after an almost five minute gap of silence, "Blackfire and Beast Boy," he said slowly, "man, who would've thought."

"Not me," Robin confessed, "where's Starfire?"

"Oh she flew off," Cyborg told Robin, "we're gonna meet up later," he added then immediately regretted it.

"It's okay Cyborg," Robin said, "I just came here to see how you were," he continued, "I'm glad to see that you're doing well."

"I know you're hurt Robin," Cyborg stated, "I can see it in your eyes."

"I think my eyes have seen too much," Robin said frankly (his sunglasses had fallen off when Cyborg dragged him off), "too much of the same thing," he added.

"Are you going to be okay?" Cyborg asked as he still worried about Robin.

"I'm always okay Cyborg," Robin declared, "always okay," he said softly and turned to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid Robin," Cyborg said.

"I don't want to Cyborg," Robin said honestly, "I just need to get out of here," he confessed and Cyborg opened the door, "Goodbye Cyborg," he said.

"Goodbye Robin," Cyborg said carefully, "take care of yourself," he added after Robin exited, "please take care of yourself Robin," he added under his breath and he looked very guilty and worried.

Why did he have to rediscover his love for her now? She had been waiting for him for years. Years! Now he's got feelings for her strong enough to hurt him like this? I'm sorry but that just doesn't fly right with me. I feel sorry for him. But I'm not leaving Starfire unless she wants me to. I'm not sure if we'll fall deeply in love. But romantic feelings are there and I have to be with her to see if they will grow. I'm going to invite her to live with me in Mech City tonight. I hope I'm not rushing things. I really care about her. I really do. (Cyborg's thoughts)

* * *

(Two Hours Later at 2pm at a Mansion deep within the corrupt area of Jump City)

Raven sat in her chair drinking herbal tea while Blackfire and Jinx chatted excitedly about make-up, fashion, and nightclubs. Raven remained silent for most of the hour that Blackfire arrived uninvited and took over the conversation that she (Raven) and Jinx were having before her arrival. But it was Blackfire's guest that was mainly making her keep her tongue and avoid conversation. That little guest was Beast Boy.

I can't believe that she brought him here! She KNOWS how I feel about him especially after he helped ensure Terra would jump to her death. I don't care what others say; it was his fault. He could've just said no. He didn't have to be so hurtful. Then he seals her fate by delaying me from going to check on her. I know that if I done it when I had planned that I would've saved her life. I know I sound petty, but I hate that he stole one of my few friends from me. And from the conversations floating around in here he might just steal another by marrying her and letting her take him off to Tameran, possibly forever. (Raven's thoughts)

"Um, Raven?" Beast Boy said nervously and Raven peeked at him from over her herbal tea, "can we talk?"

"Where?" Raven asked formally and Blackfire and Jinx looked at them in confusion.

"Somewhere private," Beast Boy whispered as if it would make a difference since they were all sitting together at one table.

"Fine," Raven said emotionlessly and used her powers to take him to her study on the fourth floor.

"Wow it's dark," Beast Boy declared.

Suddenly the room lit automatically and it was seen that lanterns lined the walls of a study built with grey bricks and had several tables and bookcases filled with books. Raven seemed fine, Beast Boy felt crept out.

"You wanted to speak to me," Raven spoke breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah," Beast Boy said, "Um, I was hoping that you could forgive me for what happened to Terra," he revealed.

"No," Raven said simply but firmly.

"But it wasn't on purpose Raven," Beast Boy insisted, "Everybody knows that I'd never…"

"Everybody else knows NOTHING!" Raven raged, "you said words to hurt me and in the end they led to Terra's death!" she shouted.

"I never wanted Terra to die!" Beast Boy shouted, "you should've just left me alone so that I would never have spoken to you that night after you spied on Robin and I," he told her, "then Terra would've been alive."

"And if you and Robin weren't fucking each other then I would've had nothing to hear much less look at when it pertains to you two," Raven countered.

"You'll always have an excuse," Beast Boy said.

"I have facts," Raven stated, "you're the one full of bull shit and excuses," she told him.

"I never said BS," Beast Boy pointed out.

"But you speak it fluently," Raven responded.

"You won't admit that you had a potential hand in Terra's death will you?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I never said that," Raven said, "I'm just saying that in the end you killed her."

"What?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, "you admit that you MIGHT have had a hand in her death but I killed her?"

"Yes," Raven said frankly, "if I had punched you in the face and went after her instead of letting you hold me back I would've saved her," she said.

"Oh, so I kept you back," Beast Boy said, "is anything ever your fault?" he asked her.

"Me joining the Teen Titans was my fault," Raven said suddenly, "there's no one else to blame for that mistake," she added.

"Joining the Teen Titans was a mistake?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you going to argue?" Raven asked him, "I thought you would agree with me," she said.

"But **you** said that joining the Teen Titans was a mistake," Beast Boy insisted, "I would understand if I or anybody else said it," he continue, "but you saying it…" he said but stopped, "it's just not right," he told her.

"Excuse me," Raven said, "it's okay for everyone else to say it but me?" she asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "you saying it makes it seem that the Titans was some evil omen that ruined your life."

"Well it didn't exactly make my life better in the end now did it?" Raven asked frankly.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried in offence, "you ruined your own life," he told her, "the Titans saved you," he declared, "at least until you turned on us," he added angrily.

"Saved me!" Raven cried incredulously and rose angrily to her feet, "the Teen Titans saved me?" she asked Beast Boy, "then by God I must be grateful then!" she cried sarcastically, "because if I weren't saved then my life would be rather empty and awful right now!" she shouted, "oh wait," she said in false happiness, "it is," she added darkly and frankly.

"You'll always blame us for how your life turned out," Beast Boy said.

"Or maybe I should blame you," Raven declared suddenly and Beast Boy's eyes widened to the size of flying saucers, "you did reveal everything in Steel City, well your twisted version of course."

"No way!" Beast Boy cried angrily and jumped to his feet, "none of what happened is my fault!" he cried, "blame your sick Dad," he told her.

"My Dad wasn't sick or anything," Raven defended, "if Robin hadn't…" she started to say but stopped and turned away from Beast Boy.

"If Robin hadn't what?" Beast Boy asked with concern and stepped closer to her, "if Robin hadn't what!" he now demanded loudly.

"If he hadn't said something about me that pissed my father off!" Raven cried and Beast Boy realized that her voice was breaking, "Robin got raped because of me okay!" she shouted, "there I've admitted it," she declared, "you, Robin and the rest of the former Titan can go laugh and dance about it," she told him.

"How long have you known this?" Beast Boy asked seriously.

"All I'm saying is that I found out after the last time we met," Raven said in a cracked voice, "I wish I could tell Robin that I'm sorry," she added.

"But you still can," Beast Boy said happily, "maybe we can even be friends again."

At this Raven burst out laughing.

"Friends?" Raven asked him between laughter, "friends?" she repeated but in an incredulous tone, "we can NEVER be friends Beast Boy," she told him, "friendships are based on love, trust, forgiveness, and other things that have definitely been marred forever when it comes to us," she said, "maybe I can forgive you all someday," she admitted, "but we can never be friends again," she told him honestly, "our friendship is dead."

"It is only if you let it," Beast Boy said softly.

"Well I guess I let it then Beast Boy," Raven said loudly, "God, did you expect after everything that's happened that we'd all be the same people and more incredulously yet bosom buddies?" she asked him.

"No," Beast Boy admitted, "but back when I first found out I didn't care about that," he continued, "but now I do," he added.

"Well you've cared too late Beast Boy," Raven immediately told him, "it's too late," she added.

"Why can't we be friends?" Beast Boy asked, "if everyone apologized about what they did and wanted to mend things," he said, "why would friendship be impossible?" he asked her.

"I'm hated worldwide Beast Boy," Raven pointed out, "they're even foreign planets that I can't go to because I've been BANNED," she told him, "do you think a pile of apologies and a 'I'm sorry' hug from my former Titan team mates is going to change that?" she asked him, "say what you want but NONE of you guys can repair the damage that's been done to me," she declared, "just like my 'sorry' can't undo the damage done to Robin by my father," she added.

"So you wouldn't become friends with us again if we all were sorry?" Beast Boy asked Raven, "is that what you're telling me?"

"Why can't people feel bad about things they do before the big bomb explodes?" Raven countered, "too many people feel bad after they've utterly ruined people's lives," she said frankly, "why can't they feel bad when things start to go bad and not after it's all gone to hell?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy said frankly, "I didn't think that all of your life had gone to hell," he confessed.

"Well since I still have a few friends and acquaintances I guess it's not one-hundred percent gone to hell," Raven said, "but it's at least a good ninety percent," she added.

Oh great. Now I'm griping about my life to Beast Boy. I'm going to take my consideration to just pack up and leave this planet forever VERY seriously now. (Raven's thoughts)

"You know what," Raven said suddenly, "I think I'm going to take us back to Blackfire and Jinx," she told him.

"Huh? Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"I just want to be around my friends," Raven told him and moments later they were back in the same room with Blackfire and Jinx.

"You okay?" Jinx asked Raven and it was obvious that she wasn't comfortable about Raven being alone with Beast Boy.

"Yes," Raven said formally, "so Blackfire," she said, "how's everything?"

"What did you mean by if Raven's okay?" Beast Boy demanded angrily, "I wouldn't harm her!" he cried.

"History's proven different," Jinx snapped.

"Please Jinx," Blackfire begged; "I don't want us to fight," she pleaded.

"Then you shouldn't have brought him here!" Jinx exploded at Blackfire, "you know what he did to Raven!" she shouted, "if it weren't for him, maybe the entire universe wouldn't know about Raven being Slade's daughter and of course those twisted lies he added to boot!"

"I didn't lie!" Beast Boy retorted, "what I said that day was the truth!"

"The truth!" Jinx cried angrily, "you made Raven out to be a monster!" she shouted.

"She IS a monster!" Beast Boy cried then he stopped and looked like he said something he hadn't meant to say.

"So," Raven said emotionlessly, "everything you said to me earlier was a lie?" she asked, "everything about you wanting to be my friend again."

"He said what!" Jinx cried, "you KNOW that he's lying!" she persisted.

"I'm not lying!" Beast Boy insisted.

"But you just called her a monster!" Jinx pointed out, "who's friends with a monster?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean it," Beast Boy said, "not like that," he added.

"Then how did you mean it?" Raven asked, "me being a monster."

"I…." Beast Boy started but stopped, "I don't know," he said.

"That's just it Beast Boy," Raven responded, "you don't seem to know the consequences of your actions," she told him, "you don't know anything," she said frankly.

"I guess I don't," Beast Boy said honestly, "I do wish that we could be friends again," he added sadly.

"Well that wish won't be granted," Jinx said.

"Jinx," Raven said and Jinx became silent, "Beast Boy, I'm sorry but I just don't see that happening," she told him.

"Maybe Beast Boy and I should go," Blackfire spoke up.

"I'm not chasing you out Blackfire," Raven told her.

"Aren't you?" Blackfire countered.

"No," Raven said firmly.

"You can't expect me to come if Beast Boy's not allowed here," Blackfire told Raven.

"I'm not going to force you to come," Raven responded, "but I have an option of WHO can enter my own house."

"Let's go Beast Boy," Blackfire said, "it's obvious who's not welcomed here."

"Well this is just dandy," someone said suddenly and everyone else turned around to see Speedy, "don't ask, I have cash and ways," he said before anyone could ask how he got in, "and I can definitely say that you're NOT sorry Beast Boy," he said darkly and glared at the changeling.

"How can you say that!" Blackfire shouted, "and what the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Don't curse profanity at me," Speedy told her, "I'm here because I came to see Raven," he said, "and for the record no one forgives someone then in the same breath calls them a monster and also claim that the things they said weren't twisted or lies," he continued, "that's not a person who forgives, that's a person holding unto a grudge."

"Who are YOU to talk to me?" Beast Boy demanded angrily, "you said your share," he accused, "Raven will NEVER forgive you!" he declared.

"Say what you want," Speedy responded, "but I know Raven wants you to leave and your fiancé here wants to force her to have YOU return to her house."

"You have no place here," Jinx said coldly, "leave," she ordered.

"No Jinx," Raven told her, "he stays," she said, "I have to talk to him," she added.

"Thank you," Speedy said softly.

"Are you KIDDING ME!" Beast Boy shouted, "he STAYS!"

"This isn't fair Raven," Blackfire said immediately.

"What isn't fair is your hidden ultimatum," Raven told her, "you have no right to force me to allow Beast Boy here just so that you'll still come here to see me," she said sharply, "I never forced you to choose between Beast Boy and I," she pointed out, "I simply exerted my right of who comes to my house," she added.

"That's just such BULL Raven," Blackfire declared, "Speedy's here and he's just as guilty as Beast Boy," she added.

"No he's not!" Jinx cried, "that little green man is the reason why everyone knows who Raven's father is along with all that lying garbage he added," she reminded Blackfire, "I don't care what you say Blackfire," she said firmly, "Robin wouldn't have wanted everybody to know that Slade fucked out his ass!" she shouted.

"How would you know!" Blackfire fired back.

"Because Robin told me how upset he was," Beast Boy revealed softly, "he didn't want everyone knowing," he continued, "he was very angry," he added.

"That's a shocker," Jinx said sarcastically.

"Shut up Jinx!" Blackfire shouted.

"Don't tell me to shut up Tameran Bitch!" Jinx retorted angrily.

"Blackfire, Jinx, please," Raven said calmly.

"She started it!" Blackfire accused Jinx.

"You brought that green thrash here!" Jinx threw back.

"I'm not trash!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Shut Up!" Raven exploded and the room became silent, "now, I asked Beast Boy to leave," she said, "anyone who wants to leave with him, feel free," she continued, "and I don't want anymore shouting matches in my house," she added sharply.

"How come he gets to stay?" Beast Boy asked pointing at Speedy.

"Because I haven't asked him to leave," Raven told Beast Boy, "and he gave me a real apology," she said, "not some cheap excuses."

"I did apologize," Beast Boy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you calling me a monster was an addition to your apology?" Raven asked him, "face it Beast Boy," she said, "you're only sorry about how badly things turned out, not about what you did," she told him.

"What if I am!" Beast Boy exploded, "you should be grateful that I'm even considering to give you an apology!" he shouted at Raven, "you don't deserve one and I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I think we should leave," Blackfire said suddenly, "bye Raven," she said softly, "come on Beast Boy."

"But….." Beast Boy started to protest.

"NOW!" Blackfire shouted and Beast Boy gave Raven a final hateful look then followed Blackfire out of the house.

"Good Riddance," Jinx muttered after they left, "what's the story with him?" she asked motioning her head towards Speedy.

"He's welcomed," Raven said simply, "how are you Speedy?" she asked him.

"Um, not so great," Speedy admitted, "it seems that I might not be able to keep my promise," he told her as he fidgeted.

Raven's face became grave.

"What have you done Speedy?" Raven asked seriously.

Speedy looked away. But Raven noticed that he kept rubbing his hands by his wrists.

"Speedy," Raven said seriously, "you didn't," she said, "take off your jacket," she ordered.

Speedy suddenly looked panicked and pulled the jacket's sleeves even further up to almost cover hands. He firmly shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked starting to feel concerned.

"I'd like to know that too," a voice said and everyone turned to see Aqualad.

"Aqualad!" Speedy cried.

"I came because Raven called me because she had some concerns about you," Aqualad said coldly, "nothing more."

"You came about me?" Speedy asked happily.

"Yes," Aqualad said wryly, "and Raven," he said, "I got dropped of by someone who wants to talk to you," he told her, "forgive me but he insists upon it," he added.

"Who is it?" Raven asked seriously.

"Me," someone said and stepped into the room, "I think you need to hear me out Raven," he told her.

"Hear you out!" Raven cried in rage, "how do you enter my house!" she shouted.

"I really have to agree with her Robin," Jinx said frankly, "you're FAR from welcomed," she pointed out.

"I know that," Robin said, "but I need to speak to you Raven," he pressed, "and it's not a blame game, trust me."

"If you're here to hear me admit that my Dad raping you was my fault fine I admit it," Raven said suddenly and Jinx looked horrified, Speedy confused, Aqualad looked very annoyed and Robin was taken by surprise.

"W…W…Wh…What?" Robin stuttered.

"You heard me," Raven said loudly, "now go home," she told him.

"No," Robin refused.

"She told you it was her fault," Aqualad spoke up, "and while I totally disagree with that," he continued, "you should just take the apology and go home," he said.

"I'm not here to get an apology," Robin said firmly, "I'm here to give one," he revealed, "Raven, I've realized that what happened that night wasn't truly anyone's fault," he told her, "at least not fully," he continued, "things were done, things were said and then we wasted years playing the blame game and just letting rifts form between us," he said, "so I'm sorry Raven," he said to her, "I personally apologize about everything."

The room was in complete silence.

Raven just looked at Robin. Her face had no emotion, her eyes looked like she was still digesting what Robin had just said. Soon she straightened up and looked Robin straight in the eye. Then she said the words that best summed up her thoughts and current state of mind.

"Fuck You."

End Chapter 6

Reggae: Sorry for not updating for a while. But I've had writer's block and it seems that I'm FINALLY recovering. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are heating up, decisions have been made and the consequences are varied. Did anyone expect the whole Cyborg and Starfire thing? I guess someone might've suspected it but I doubt anyone expected Speedy, Robin and Aqualad to appear at Raven's house in this chapter. Well enough of my blabbing. Please review and I plan to finish this story by early October (before the twelfth). I think this story will be no more than ten chapters. It will definitely be shorter than 'Get Away' though. Thanks for reading!


	7. Let it All Out

It Happens.

Let it All Out

(Continuing from last chapter)

"What?" Robin asked.

"You heard me," Raven said with eyes full of hate, "fuck you," she repeated.

"But….why?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Do you think that you can just come into my house, say sorry and everything will be alright?" Raven snapped and suddenly a nearly chair exploded, "you have been at me for years about my father and how I was to be sorry for everything!" she shouted, "now I'm ready to apologize and you don't want it!"

"But I'm sorry," Robin insisted, "I really am."

"So what!" Raven cried angrily, "I can't believe you came here!" she ranted, "get out!" she ordered.

"No," Robin refused.

"Robin maybe you should…." Speedy started to suggest.

"No!" Robin refused, "Raven I'm **really **sorry," he told her.

"I don't care," Raven snarled and her eyes glowed red.

"Robin you're angering her," Aqualad said immediately, "leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Robin refused.

"Raven wait," Speedy spoke and Raven eyes stopped glowing, "hear him out," he said, "give him the opportunity he never gave you."

Jinx was still silent. But her worried face showed that the situation definitely didn't look good to her.

Raven chuckled then grinned.

"You know what," Raven said, "I really don't care about what you have to say," she said to Robin, "but go ahead, say it."

"Years ago," Robin started, "Slade raped me," he said, "it was because….of many things," he continued, "but there's one thing that definitely didn't cause it," he said firmly, "I didn't know it then," he admitted, "but I know now," he said and walked right up to Raven, "that one thing is you," he declared and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Raven glared at Robin. But Robin could tell that she was listening.

"I'll think about it," Raven said formally, "for now I want to speak to Aqualad and Speedy," she told Robin, "alone," she added.

"Um, alright," Robin said, "but you will….?" he started to ask.

"If you stay here under Jinx's supervision I'll be back in an hour or two," Raven told, "but ONLY if you stay here and don't explore my house," she added firmly and walked off with Speedy and Aqualad following her briskly.

Robin gave Jinx a side-glance and looked away.

"You don't have to look away from me Robin," Jinx told him, "remember that I saw what your ass looked like after Slade raped you," she reminded him.

"Yeah you told me," Robin said softly, "do you think that I ….have a chance of Raven forgiving me?" he asked Jinx.

Jinx sighed.

"I can't guarantee that Robin," Jinx said frankly, "but are you really sorry?" she asked him with concern.

"Of course I'm sorry!" Robin exploded and suddenly he was in tears, "I never meant for all this to happen," he said as he sobbed openly.

Jinx was taken a back but she quickly took Robin into her arms and started to comfort him.

"It's okay Robin," Jinx said comfortingly and rubbed Robin's back tenderly, "just let it all out," she told him kindly.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later in another part of the house)

"Take off the jacket Speedy," Raven said seriously for the fifth time and again Speedy shook his head in refusal, "I know what you must've done," she told him.

"It's just that….I feel so…," Speedy tried to say.

"Stupid?" Raven asked and Speedy nodded, "well Speedy you just can't be sitting by yourself all depressed and not expect to possibly do something stupid," she said frankly, "I'm much more used to loneliness than you are so I can take it."

"Well it's obvious that you kept **your **promise," Speedy pointed out.

"What promise?" Aqualad asked.

"To support each other," Raven lied, "right, Speedy?" she asked sternly.

"Yeah," Speedy said after finally getting on the uptake, "support each other," he said but Aqualad didn't look convinced.

"Okay Speedy you don't have to remove your jacket," Raven said changing the subject quickly since she knew that Aqualad wasn't buying her lie, "but let me hold your hands so that I can heal you quickly," she instructed him.

"Heal me from what?" Speedy asked fearfully and clung to himself even tighter.

"Oh come on," Aqualad snapped, "everyone knows that you slit your wrists Einstein!"

"Funny you should know," Speedy responded, "since you never read my letters or check up on me," he said angrily.

"That's your baby sitter's job, not mine!" Aqualad exploded.

"Stop it, both of you!" Raven ordered, "now give me your hands Speedy," she said firmly and Speedy slowly obeyed.

Raven chanted some magic words and a black aura washed over Speedy's hands and arms. Raven then closed her eyes and stood still for nearly three minutes. Her face looked as if she was in deep concentration. After it was all done she let go of Speedy's hands.

Speedy looked at Raven apprehensively then removed his jacket. His wrists were heavily bandaged. Speedy slowly removed the bandages and as more and more of the bandages fell off you could see that some of it was coated in dried blood. But when Speedy finally saw his wrists, they were fully healed. He looked up at Raven happily but Raven's face was full of disapproval.

"You broke your promise to me Speedy," Raven said.

"I'm sorry," Speedy apologized.

"I just don't understand," Aqualad spoke up, "you have money, fame, girls, people DYING to take your place," he said, "and you want to **kill **yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"You don't need those things to have a happy life," Speedy said softly, "it just makes you rich, famous and lucky," he told Aqualad, "it doesn't always bring happiness, at least not true happiness," he added.

"And what brings true happiness Speedy?" Aqualad asked Speedy.

"Among other things a clear conscience," Speedy told him, "and my conscience hasn't been clear for a while now."

"So you finally realize Raven's innocence?" Aqualad asked him coldly.

"I've realized that Slade raping Robin wasn't her fault and she was an honourable member of the Titans before she was tossed aside and pushed away," Speedy responded, "I only made it worse and I'll never be able to fully forgive myself for that," he added.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Aqualad asked.

"I was the one who made you leave Titans East," Speedy said sadly and looked at his feet, "I was the reason that Titans East has ended and Steel City doesn't even want it replaced, **ever**."

"No," Aqualad said, "you can't blame yourself for everything Speedy," he told Speedy, "Titans East ended because we lost the unity we had and turned our anger against each other," he said, "we each have ourselves to blame," he continued, "in fact the least to blame is Bumble Bee," he said, "she tried her best to keep us all together and I left, and the twins ran away to be with each other," he said softly, "and I never got to tell her that I was sorry for leaving, sorry for abandoning Titans East before she died," he said regretfully.

"You felt that you abandoned us?" Speedy asked in surprise.

"Yes," Aqualad admitted, "I guess I'm a bit of a hypocrite telling you to let go of guilt when I still have mine," he said, "but I've not let mine overwhelm me," he said seriously, "you can't let yours overwhelm you," he told Speedy.

"It's not so easily done," Speedy told him.

"Well you have to try harder," Aqualad said, "my wife told me to answer your letters," he revealed, "maybe if I did I could've helped sooner," he said sadly.

"Well there's no time like the present," Speedy said, "how about you and me catch up on old times and maybe even eat some fast food," he suggested.

"I swore off fast food," Aqualad said immediately.

"Then I order a burger and you eat a salad," Speedy countered, "it's been a week since my one month vacation has started and I've been eating fast food everyday," he declared.

"That's not healthy," Aqualad criticized.

"What's not healthy is the rabbit food I often have to eat and drink with only water," Speedy told him harshly, "do you know that besides at parties it's been three months that I've drank anything but water and eaten anything but lettuce, carrot sticks, a few vegetarian dishes large enough to fit in the palm of my hand and still leave space, calaloo and Brussels Sprouts sometimes coated in cheese," he listed and at the last one Aqualad made a face, "you try eating just barely a handful of vegetables per meals and see if you wouldn't something a little bit different and more filling than just those vegetables," he spat at Aqualad.

"The cheese makes it more filling?" Aqualad asked.

"Not really but it does give a different taste and I can only do it sometimes," Speedy responded, "I can't do liquid diets," he said, "I feel too weak when I do them."

"But you're already thin," Aqualad pointed out.

"But I was able to keep it because I was VERY active," Speedy pointed out, "now I gain weight very easily and I can't be too active when I'm often doing photo shoots, walking run ways and flying or being driven to the next location."

"Why not try cycling or walking to those that are not very far away?" Aqualad suggested.

"I'm a model Aqualad," Speedy reminded him, "I'd get stripped naked and raped," he said, "and it's not just likely the female fans alone that would do it," he added.

"We definitely don't need a Robin part two: Speedy's Turn," Raven pointed out in monotone.

"I'll have a more tasteful role to play in life," Speedy said bluntly, "so um Aqualad, you want us to go out and catch up on old times?" he asked.

"Sure," Aqualad agreed, "you coming Raven?" he asked.

"I have Robin here, remember?" Raven reminded him.

"Why not make him wait?" Speedy suggested.

"Speedy," Aqualad said with disapproval, "deal with Robin Raven," he said firmly, "we can always hang out later," he said simply.

"Yeah," Raven agreed, "I might bring Jinx and Gizmo along," she told them, "you don't mind?"

"How about just us the first time?" Aqualad asked and it was obvious that he wasn't comfortable about Jinx and Gizmo.

"Fine," Raven said, "maybe tomorrow?"

"I'm busy at my wife's parade," Aqualad said, "but you're both invited," he added.

"The underwater thing isn't for me," Raven declined, "just take Speedy."

"Who me?" Speedy asked in surprise.

"No Casanova," Aqualad said sarcastically, "of course YOU!"

"Well I'm certain the mermaids will love having a handsome model like me down there," Speedy declared.

"Oh brother," Aqualad muttered, "bye Raven," he said.

"Bye Raven," Speedy said as well, "Aqualad's just jealous of me," he added in a whisper.

"No I'm not!" Aqualad cried angrily and Raven couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Don't start getting on each others' nerves already," Raven warned.

"ME, get on anybody's nerves?" Speedy asked innocently, "but everybody loves me," he protested.

"Says you," Aqualad said.

"Hey!" Speedy cried in offence.

"Bye you two," Raven told them.

"Oh, Bye Raven," they both said in unison with grins and blushing faces.

"Let's go eat," Speedy said, "your treat Super Model," he added.

"Hey! You're married to a Princess," Speedy protested, "why my treat?" he whined as they walked away and Raven simply shook her head and disappeared.

* * *

(Where Raven left Robin and Jinx in her house)

Raven appeared where she left Jinx and Robin ready to hear whatever excuses Robin had cooked up for her while she was gone. But neither of them were there. Raven looked into nearby rooms but they weren't there. By now Raven was seething. She simply used her powers to automatically take her to their location.

* * *

(In the Attic)

"This is a picture of Raven at my birthday party last year," Jinx told Robin as she showed him another picture in Raven's private album, "oh and…"

Raven appeared in the room interrupting Jinx's words.

"What are you two doing up her…?" Raven started to demand, "give me that!" she exploded and tore the album out of Robin's hands, "how dare you show him this!" she shouted at Jinx.

"I just wanted to show him that…" Jinx started to explain but stopped and looked down at her feet in shame.

"Don't blame her," Robin spoke up hoarsely and Raven looked at him just to notice that his eyes and face were puffy and red from crying, "I was crying and she thought that showing me some of your stuff with you being happy might um help," he told her but towards the end of his sentence looked away from Raven's eyes.

Raven looked at Robin. She thought that she'd already seen him at his most depressed worst. Now she knew that she was wrong. She placed her album back into his hands.

"Don't smudge it," Raven instructed.

"I'm really sorry Raven," Robin said suddenly, "I'd give my life to take it all back," he told her, "all the bad things that happened to you after the rape because I blamed you," he said, "all the pain that I caused you," he whispered, "I'd give my life to make things the way it was before."

For a moment Raven was taken a back by his words. Then she felt her anger subside and let out a defeated sigh.

"I know," Raven responded and walked away, "if you want you can spend the night," she continued unsure of why Robin's words made her feel like being nicer to him, "just use the guest room next to the room Jinx usually sleeps in when she sleeps over," she instructed, "I'm going to bed," she said and walked out of the attic.

Jinx and Robin sat silently for a few minutes thinking about what Raven had just said.

"Did she say that I could sleep over?" Robin finally spoke.

"Yeah," Jinx told him, "I'm just as shocked as you," she added.

"Will you sleep over?" Robin asked her suddenly, "it would be nice to have someone in the house who I can actually talk to."

"Sorry Robin," Jinx said, "I have a romantic date with Gizmo tonight," she explained.

"I heard you two are seeing more of each other," Robin said.

"True but neither of us are ready to be tied down yet," Jinx responded.

"But if you were who would it be with?" Robin asked.

"I have to admit Gizmo," Jinx confessed, "I like Hot Spot but it's only a sexual attraction," she told Robin, "well at least that's it for me," she added.

"Hot Spot has feelings for you?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but he knows I'm not rushing for marriage," Jinx pointed out, "besides, he's been going out with Kitty lately and she's totally in LOVE with him," she said and Robin immediately made a face and used his finger to gesture retching, "don't like her much, do you?" she asked and Robin firmly shook his head, "me neither."

"What's this?" Robin asked and picked up a book off the top of a nearby box, "hmm, 'The What If Book'."

"Be careful," Jinx warned, "Raven has many magical books here," she told him, "once I read aloud what I thought was a book about growing plants and I ended up being transported to a world of just plants and water," she revealed to him, "took a week for Raven to find out where I was and get me before I died of starvation," she said, "the plants could move and ran every time I tried to pick fruit off of them," she explained, "I was lucky to have water," she added.

"Ouch," Robin said and placed the book beside him.

For the next few hours Jinx and Robin continued to look around the attic and besides being punched by an angry sweater because he stepped on it's arm, there were no bad incidents.

But by 6pm Jinx had to go.

"I'm going to go get ready for my date," Jinx told Robin who smiled and nodded, "Good Night Robin," she said and headed for the exit.

"Good Night Jinx," Robin responded as Jinx left and closed the door behind her, "now to see about that book," he said and immediately went back to the book he had picked up earlier.

Reading through the introductions he realized that it was just what he suspected. A book that showed you what could've happened if things had turned out differently in your past or future.

"I need to find an open space to read this in," Robin said as he carried 'The What If Book' and exited the attic, "but when I do I will what the Titans might've been like if Raven never left the Teen Titans," he declared.

End Chapter 7

Reggae: I hope to complete this story before October 12, 2005. I've completed this chapter Monday October 3, 2005. Just three more chapters to go and I'm going to start the next chapter right now. At 6:45pm. Hope I can get at least ten pages worth done tonight. Wish me luck. So Robin wants to find out what it would've been like if Raven had stayed with the Titans. Will he like what he sees? Find out in the next chapter of 'It Happens'.


	8. What If?

It Happens

What If?

(In a huge barely furnished room at Raven's Mansion)

Robin set up an oval mat, two torches and a bowl of incense just like the book instructed. He was finally going to find out what things would be like right now if Raven had stayed with the Teen Titans.

"Rema lan. Gree chakan," Robin started to read, "nace amar glaw kenar…"

"What are you doing?" Raven demanded as she burst into the room and interrupted Robin's chanting, "give me that book," she ordered upon seeing it.

"No way!" Robin shouted, "I want to know."

"What difference will it make Robin?" Raven asked him, "knowing what could've been?"

"I just want to know," Robin said softly and looked at his feet.

Raven saw how much it meant to him. But she also worried about what would happen if it turned out that life would've been better. Robin would probably be shattered. Blaming himself and falling into a deep depression. And what if it was worse? Feeling hopeless can be just as dangerous as feeling depressed. And in some cases even worse.

"What's happened has happened Robin," Raven told him, "we're not meant to mess with it."

"I'm not messing with it anything," Robin protested, "I just want to know what would've happened if you had stayed with the Teen Titans," he told her, "please?" he begged her.

"Robin it's just not wise," Raven tried to explain, "I used that book a few times and only felt worse afterwards."

"But you used it," Robin pointed out.

"And regretted it Robin," Raven told him, "**every time**," she added.

"Well I won't regret it," Robin declared, "I just know that things will be better," he told her, "and maybe we can use it to help make things better here," he said happily.

Raven looked at Robin despairingly. What if things weren't better? What would happen to him and psyche if things were worse? Quite frankly Raven didn't want to know.

"Fine," Raven gave in, "but you have to promise me something," she added.

"What?" Robin asked.

"That you won't go to pieces if things turn out badly," Raven said seriously, "it can be **really **devastating when things turn out differently than expected," she told him.

"I promise I won't Raven," Robin promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Raven said seriously, "you can stay in the 'what if' world for up to a year," she told him, "but I don't think you need more than a day to assess if things are better there or worse," she said, "now stand in the middle of the mat while I do the chant," she instructed, "I can get you there faster," she added and Robin immediately obeyed her instruction.

Raven did the chant and suddenly the room started to become hazy for Robin.

"See you in twenty-four hours," Raven whispered and everything went black for Robin.

* * *

(5 a.m. in the world of 'What If')

(Robin's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a bedroom with light blue walls, a white closet to the left and a brown closet to the right, a night table right beside me and a lamp right on top, there were a few paintings on the wall and a grand brown Victorian Style dresser beside the white door. Then I felt a stirring beside me. I looked to see red hair sticking out from a lump beside me, which was covered by a floral bedspread. I leaned closer and moved the bedspread slightly downwards. Sleeping there was an adult Starfire. I gasped and moved back slightly. She looked so sweet and innocent and I wondered what I was doing here. Then I remembered that Raven sent me here to see what it would be like now if she (Raven) had stayed with the Teen Titans. I guessed that it was still nighttime but when I checked the time on a large circular digital clock above the bed I realized that it was 5 a.m. in the morning. I guessed that it was probably the same time in the real world and I immediately wondered what Raven was doing back there. But I decided that it didn't matter since I'd find out what she was doing now. I looked back at an innocently sleeping Starfire. In the real world I had lost her. In this world I had her. I wished my one day in this world would never end.

"Star," I whispered and ran a hand through her beautiful smooth red hair.

"Mmmm," Starfire whispered in response with a smile and moved closer to my hand.

She looked so beautiful that I felt even more stupid about giving her up because I couldn't move on from being raped by Slade.

"I love you so much," I whispered tearfully and kissed her cheek.

"I too feel the emotion of love Robin," Starfire responded sleepily and I jumped, "oh, did I bring about the emotion of fear in you?" she asked with great concern as she sat up.

"Uh, No I'm fine Star," I told her.

"It is in the hours of early," Starfire pointed out, "wait, did you call me by the old affectionate nickname of Star?"

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Had I said something wrong?

"It's just that you haven't refered me by that old nickname of affection for years," Starfire told me and I felt relieved, "are you within the feelings of okay, Robin?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Good," Starfire said happily, "for a moment I thought you were still feeling feelings of sadness over Beast Boy's act of suicide."

I froze. Beast Boy was dead?

"Robin?" Starfire asked but I was still too deep in shock to respond, "life partner are you within the emotion of okay?" she asked me desperately.

"Wha…?" I asked surprised by what she just said.

"I mean husband," Starfire corrected herself.

I felt another wave of shock wash over me.

Starfire and I married? But she and Cyborg….. That means that we're truly together in this world. Which means…. (Robin's thoughts)

I suddenly grabbed Starfire and kissed her passionately. She was shocked for a moment but she soon melted into the kiss and that kiss was the most wonderful thing I ever felt in a long time. Then things got even more passionate and we ended up making love.

* * *

(In the World of What If- 8:30 a.m. at the Residence of Starfire and Robin)

Starfire and I laughed and I kissed her neck as I played with her as she tried to cook breakfast.

"I can't do the act of cooking with you doing the act of intimacy Robin," Starfire protested.

"Then stop doing the act of cooking," I suggested flirtatiously.

"But I want to do the act of cooking," Starfire protested, "I've finally learned some earth food cooking including the cooking of sausages, pancakes and sunny side up eggs," she said proudly.

I looked at Starfire in surprise. The Starfire in the real world still couldn't cook earth foods (or cook them in the way Earthlings do). Plus she'd mastered the great machine that if you're too lazy to cook it's your best friend. The microwave. Her favourite 'home cooked' meals were Hot Pockets, Eggos and TV dinners. 'Nough said.

"Are you disappointed?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, no, no," I said quickly, "I love the fact that you can cook earth food in earth ways," I told her.

"For that I feel the emotion of glad," Starfire said happily, "now take the position of sitting before I have to put my hand down," she said sternly.

"You mean 'foot down' Starfire," I corrected her, "I'll sit down," I added and sat at our wooden circular table.

Fifteen minutes later Starfire came to the table with heaping plates of pancakes, sunny side up eggs and sausages. The smell of the food made my mouth water and I had knife and fork ready in each hand. As soon as she shared my half I started to gorge myself with it immediately. Half way through however I noticed that Starfire hadn't touched her food and was in fact just staring at me. I gobbled up an egg that was hanging half way out of my mouth.

"You are different," Starfire said suddenly.

I suddenly felt guilty. I was obviously not the Robin she loved.

"You have finally done the act of loosening up!" Starfire cried happily and I fell off my chair in shock, "am I incorrect?" she asked.

"No!" I shouted and got back up and sat down, "I'm loose," I declared.

"Happiness and Celebration!" Starfire shouted, "so, you will experiment then?" she asked softly and shyly.

"Experiment with what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bed Intimacy?" Starfire asked shyly but with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sex?" I asked and she nodded, "but didn't we just do it this morning?" I pointed out.

Starfire suddenly looked disappointed.

"Well I don't have a problem doing it again," I made sure to say, "but I never figured you to be…."

"What? Exciting?" Starfire snapped suddenly, "I'm sorry life partner but I need to do the talk," she told me.

I gulped. 'The Talk' was NEVER good.

"You and I have been in the act of marriage for nearly six earth months," Starfire said and I simply nodded, "you made the act of promising me things would be in the range of different when we did the marriage," she told me, "but it is not different Robin," she pointed out, "it's worse," she said sadly.

"And that's bad," I said slowly as I worried what would come next.

"I think we need a time of separation," Starfire announced and I felt my heart fall through the floor, "I know this will bring the emotion of shock to you," she admitted, "but I can't do the act of pretending that everything is okay," she told me, "I thought I could change you back to the old Robin," she said, "or at least do the melting of your iced up heart of beating and behaviour of cold formality."

"But I can change Starfire," I immediately insisted, "I swear!"

"You've said these words before," Starfire said sadly, "and it always goes back to the same way of feeling of boredom and being unloved," she said, "I'm sorry," she said and got to he feet.

"But things will be different Starfire!" I cried and knelt before her, "please don't leave me," I begged, "I'll do anything you want," I tried to bargain.

"That's the problem Robin," Starfire responded, "you won't exit your shell of coldness unless I start the act of leaving," she continued, "Slade's act of rape changed you," she told me, "and I cannot be with what it's changed you into," she said sadly, "goodbye," she whispered and pushed me aside.

"Starfire," I said tearfully, "don't leave me," I begged as tears fell down my cheeks, "please?"

"I am feeling the emotion of sorry but no," Starfire responded and walked off.

I bent into my lap and started to cry. I don't know for how long I cried but it was definitely for a good while.

"You might want to go home now," a voice said suddenly and I looked up to see Raven.

But I quickly realized that this wasn't a 'What If' Raven but the Raven that I had left back in the real world.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at her.

"Well since you've been crying for forty-five minutes straight and Starfire left fifteen minutes ago…" Raven told me.

"What!" I cried interrupting her, "Starfire's gone?" I demanded after I jumped to my feet, "where did she go?" I snarled.

"I don't know," Raven told me, "I only came here to watch over you," she added.

"Why?" I asked darkly.

"Because as shocking as it may be I care alright!" Raven shouted angrily and suddenly a table exploded, "why the fuck is this happening!" she screamed and the cupboard melted, "you know, this didn't start until yesterday," she added and glared at me.

"What!" I shouted.

"Nothing," Raven responded but she still looked upset, "anyway, Beast Boy killed himself because he could never have either one of the women he loved," she informed me, "and his infatuation with drugs didn't help."

"Drugs!" I cried incredulously, "what kind of loony world is this?"

"I warned you," Raven told me, "things don't always happen the way that you'd like."

"Well at least in this world I have Starfire," I declared.

"You only have her because of her love for you," Raven countered, "for whatever reason me staying with the Teen Titans somehow allowed you two to be together," she observed, "but not happily," she added.

"Duh!" I spat.

"So what are you going to do now?" Raven asked me as if I hadn't just spoken, "you know how you and Starfire turned out," she said, "anything else?"

"What about Cyborg?" I asked.

"Cyborg and I are married," Raven told me and my mouth fell to the floor, "he and I live together in Mech City with a two month old baby girl," she added.

"What?" I asked incredulously, "what about Aqualad?"

"Seems he couldn't accept my marriage and disappeared without a trace," Raven revealed to me, "Bumblebee and Speedy died in a factory explosion two months before the sixteen year old age limit came and unlike in our world, Steel City allowed a new Titans East," she said.

"So how was life for you?" I asked.

"I was still hated like I was after Beast Boy revealed who I was," Raven told me, "but I stayed with the Teen Titans in this reality," she said, "worst mistake EVER," she added.

"What!" I shouted, "staying with the Teen Titans is the best thing that could've happened to you!" I declared.

"Best!" Raven shrieked and a table blew up, "I look so weak and sickly Robin that a hiccup could kill me," she told me, "I look like I'm this weak, scared, unhappy person that Cyborg still loved anyway and decided to marry and have a child with," she said, "I'd rather be like I am now and strong but lonely than being pathetic and weak like that and be with somebody," she said, "I even pity Cyborg for choosing to be with me and I'm like that," she added.

"So you don't think you turned out better here?" I asked.

"No," Raven said honestly, "staying with the Titans in this world only kept me in direct contact with people who hate me on a twenty-four hour basis," she told me, "and from what I've seen from my What if self, it broke me," she said then sighed.

"So no matter what things turn out badly for us," I whispered to myself, "I want to go home," I said immediately.

"Sorry Robin," Raven responded, "you can't leave until the twenty-four hours is up."

"So what do I do here?" I demanded angrily.

"Eat, dance, masturbate, I don't care," Raven said and went to the fridge, "you chose to come here," she reminded me, "until time is up you're stuck here," she said simply as she closed the door and now had a can of Pepsi in her hand.

I went to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. Raven used her powers and got me a can opener.

"Thank You," I said softly and popped off the cork.

"I see that Starfire's become a real good cook," Raven observed, "in our world she's just a master of the microwave."

(Normal POV)

"I know," Robin responded as he started to drink his beer, "this world is very different from our own."

"Yet it is our world," Raven told him, "just in a different reality," she added.

"That's true," Robin agreed as Raven finally started to drink her Pepsi, "who do you think we're meant to be with in our world?" he asked suddenly.

"For me personally, nobody," Raven said, "I'm just meant to leave Earth and live a nomadic life on some far off planet where no one knows me," she said.

"You're leaving Earth?" Robin asked incredulously and Raven looked surprise at his reactive, "why?" he asked her.

"Because there's nothing here for me," Raven said honestly, "Terra's dead, Blackfire's going back to Tameran, Jinx has Gizmo and I have a chance of a much happier life elsewhere," she listed, "Earth hates me," she concluded.

"But I don't hate you," Robin said desperately, "please don't leave?" he begged and held unto her free hand with both of his after resting down the beer.

Raven looked at Robin incredulously. Did he just say that he didn't hate her? More so did he say that he didn't want her to leave?

"Are you okay Robin?" Raven asked feeling very concerned.

"No," Robin said firmly and let go of Raven's hand, "and I'll never be," he told her, "you might hate me for saying it but your father's act that night changed me."

"I don't hate you for saying that," Raven responded, "it would've changed anybody," she admitted, "in fact it did change somebody," she said with a light chuckle, "well everybody actually," she said frankly and drank her Pepsi until it was done.

Robin watched as Raven drank her Pepsi. He didn't know why but in this world he suddenly found her mesmerizing. Her standing in this family fashioned kitchen wearing a blue jeans jacket, a black-buttoned shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, a black wristwatch and purple costume bead jewellery on both her hands and around her neck just made her look attractive and very appealing. He looked over her purple skin and her purple hair; which she had left hanging loosely, and wondered what was suddenly making her look so beautiful. As soon as Raven finished her drink and started to open her eyes, Robin blushed and looked away. Raven suddenly belched and let out a laugh then apologized.

"Sorry," Raven apologized quickly and didn't pay any mind to the red that was appearing upon her cheeks, "I don't usually belch so loudly, I swear."

"That's okay," Robin said nervously with a smile, "it's natural to belch," he added and Raven threw away the can.

"Not that loud," Raven countered.

"Well we're alone here," Robin pointed out, "no one's going to criticize you."

"I guess not," Raven said with a shrug, "wait," she said suddenly, "are we having a calm and civil conversation?" she asked him.

"I guess so," Robin said but Raven noticed a mischievous glint in Robin's eye.

"What are you thinking?" Raven asked carefully but suspiciously.

"Nothing," Robin said mischievously as he moved closer to her, "Raven, have you ever felt like doing anything crazy, just something random?" he asked her as he came right up to her face.

"N… Yeah," Raven said and she noticed how her voice shook, "what do you want?" she asked him darkly.

"I don't know," Robin said suddenly and moved away.

Raven was surprised. For a moment the atmosphere seemed to be getting sexual, then it just fizzled and disappeared. But Raven had the feeling that something was wrong. Then it hit her.

"Robin," Raven said as she now came closer to him, "um, come here," she said and took him in her arms.

At first Robin didn't hug back. But when he did he hugged Raven very tightly.

"What's wrong with me?" Robin whispered tearfully.

"Nothing's wrong with you," Raven comforted him, "you've just changed," she told him, "you haven't faded away," she said and kissed him on the head.

Robin looked up at her. His eyes showed her someone who was lost.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," Robin said softly then rested his face on her cheek.

"It's okay Robin," Raven responded, "I forgive you."

"Thank You," Robin whispered.

End Chapter 8

Reggae: Today is October 5, 2005. I've completed this chapter and I have two more to go. Wish me luck in completing this story before October 12, 2005. Please review and thank you for reading.


	9. Changes

It Happens

Changes

(One Month Later in Mech City)

Starfire laughed and kissed Cyborg on the cheek. He had just won the tickle fight that they were having in his office. Everyone who worked there was used to it now. Cyborg got Starfire hired as his personal filer. Of course everyone knew the real reason he hired her (since he never needed help with files before). But no one complained because after all he was considered the hero of Mech City.

There was a knock on the office door and Starfire went to answer it while Cyborg hurried behind his desk and pretended to be looking over the drawn drafts of his latest invention.

"Good afternoon Sir or Madam," Starfire said brightly as soon as she opened the door, "welcome to Cyborg's office."

"Thank You," Gizmo responded, "but you don't need to do the formalities with me," he told her, "even if I'm a major shareholder," he added and entered the office.

"Hi," Cyborg snarled at Gizmo who laughed heartily.

"Same old Cyborg," Gizmo said simply, "doing pretty well for yourself," he said, "even though you're still a piece of crud by my standards," he declared victoriously.

Cyborg jumped at Gizmo but Gizmo sidestepped him and Cyborg ended up crashing into his own office wall. Gizmo grinned but stopped and ducked as a starbolt barely missed his head.

"That would've been your last starbolt of it that had hit me darling," Gizmo said threateningly as he glared at Starfire who stood firm and glared at him, "I can't get Cyborg fired," he admitted, "but I can retire you," he said darkly and fear crept into Starfire's eyes.

"Leave her alone," Cyborg ordered after he finally pried himself out of the wall, "great now I'm going to have to fix this," he said angrily as he looked over the damage.

"How quaint," Gizmo said sarcastically.

"You're a real a-whole, do you know that," Starfire said in annoyance.

"Well you're no angel either sweetheart," Gizmo threw back, "I never ran out a member of my team," he countered.

"Raven has nothing to do with this," Cyborg said seriously.

"Neither did she until she threw a Starbolt at me," Gizmo said frankly, "anyway I came to tell you that your latest invention is needed in six days."

"What!" Cyborg shouted, "I made it clear that I need another three weeks!" he cried angrily, "at least!"

"Then build a prototype strong enough to last until everything's ready," Gizmo suggested.

"I already have a prototype," Cyborg told him, "but it will barely last over a month and…" he started to say.

"Then use it jackass!" Gizmo exploded, "by one month you should be finished!" he screamed.

"Hmmm, good point," Cyborg agreed and Gizmo nearly grabbed Cyborg who made quick distance.

"I could **kill **you," Gizmo growled in extreme anger, "I swear, if I weren't so rich and I life wasn't so perfect," he said, "I would grind you finer than powder," he snarled.

"Okay," Cyborg said slowly while Starfire now held unto Cyborg's shoulder as she stared fearfully at a furious 6ft tall bald headed Gizmo, "um, nice suit," he said with a wide grin.

"Scum bucket," Gizmo muttered then straightened his sky blue type and cleared his throat, "have the prototype ready in two days," he said formally.

"It will be ready by tomorrow," Cyborg told him.

"Good," Gizmo responded, "bye then," he said and turned to leave.

"Wait," Starfire said suddenly, "how is your girlfriend Jinx?" she asked him.

"Fine," Gizmo told her.

"And Raven?" Cyborg asked and got a hard nudge from Starfire in response, "I mean, just out of curiosity," he said with a nervous laugh.

"She's still alive," Gizmo responded coldly, "not that any of you former TITANS would care," he added.

"Hey we care!" Cyborg shouted.

"Oh please," Gizmo spat, "you don't even know where she currently resides," he said scornfully.

"And you do?" Starfire asked.

"You bet I do," Gizmo declared, "after all she lives near to Jinx's mansion."

"I thought that mansion was for the entire Hive team," Cyborg said, "well from what I heard," he added.

"But isn't that neighbourhood bad?" Starfire asked openly.

"You expect her to live harmoniously in the suburbs?" Gizmo asked Starfire, "she's hated universally," he reminded, "living in a bad neighbourhood is the best thing for her," he declared, "keeps her from hateful goodie goodies like you," he added.

"Hey we didn't intend for this to happen," Cyborg said defensively.

"Yet it did," Gizmo pointed out, "the Teen Titans ruined her life."

"Raven's no angel!" Starfire cried angrily.

"Well dear, neither are you," Gizmo said with mock sweetness.

"Don't go insulting my girl Gizmo," Cyborg warned.

"Well tell her not to insult Raven," Gizmo countered, "Raven's my friend," he added.

"That will encourage living a good lifestyle," Starfire said sarcastically.

"Well if she stayed with you guy's she'd probably be living Terra's new lifestyle," Gizmo said, "six feet under."

"That wasn't anybody's fault!" Cyborg shouted angrily.

"Oh I've heard differently," Gizmo said, "I heard that the monster at fault is none other than that green changeling who revealed Raven's true identity years ago in Steel City," he told them, "so you pay this little green freak to ruin lives or does he just get kicks from doing it and does it for free?" he asked.

"Gizmo," Cyborg snarled.

"Don't 'Gizmo' me," Gizmo snapped.

"What do you want from us?" Starfire demanded, "we can't turn back the clock and undo the hatred that now exists against Raven."

"And you can't turn back the clock and save Terra either," Gizmo said coldly, "you can't give anyone anything," he told them.

Starfire looked at her feet. She felt horrible.

"Where is Raven staying?" Starfire asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Gizmo said hatefully, "Jinx told me what happened when Beast Boy came over with Blackfire to Raven's house," he told them, "total disaster."

"We're not Beast Boy," Cyborg said formally.

"But you're not among the few who didn't care about her paternity either," Gizmo countered.

"That's a lie," Starfire spoke up, "Cyborg didn't care."

"Is that so?" Gizmo asked, "from Raven's own mouth I was informed that in the end you do care in some way," he said.

"Not like the rest of the Titans did," Starfire told Gizmo, "if we all thought like Cyborg," she said, "Raven's paternity would've been kept private."

"Is that so?" Gizmo asked then chuckled, "just have the prototype ready Cyborg," he said formally and left the office.

"It is not fair," Starfire said softly, "we don't control the emotions of the universe."

"But we control our own," Cyborg said, "and ours blinded us to remembering that Raven's our friend," he said to Starfire, "not our enemy."

"And she was still there for me despite how much I hated her," Starfire recalled, "I feel so ashamed," she said.

"But one good thing happened though," Cyborg said, "it all led to us being together now," he said lovingly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"That's true," Starfire agreed, "but I'd give it all up to give Raven back the life she used to have before everyone found out that Slade was her father," she confessed.

"Me too," Cyborg agreed, "me too."

* * *

(Three hours later at 6pm at Robin's Mansion)

"You're a really good dancer," Raven commented as she continued to waltz in the ballroom with Robin, "you might just dance your way into the heart of a good girl someday."

"I don't know if many girls can deal with my personal issues," Robin said honestly, "I have too many," he added.

"You'll be okay Robin," Raven said kindly, "you always have been."

"That's just it," Robin said softly, "I'm always just okay," he told her, "never great or awesome, just okay," he said just as the song ended.

"Oh," Raven said after they parted, "um, you want to go do something?" she asked suddenly.

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Raven said, "go for a walk outside or something I guess," she said with a shrug.

"We walked the grounds yesterday," Robin pointed out.

"Yeah but what are going do, go out?" Raven said in a passing manner.

Robin suddenly looked over at her.

"Why not?" Robin asked, "we are hanging out now," he added.

Raven looked at Robin incredulously.

"No offence Robin but by public consensus we hate each other," Raven pointed out, "what is it going to look like when we're suddenly seen together," she said, "what will we say?" she asked.

"Nothing," Robin responded, "we have no obligation to explain ourselves," he told her, "we're no longer underaged heroes of the state," he reminded her, "we can do whatever we want," he said and leaned in to kiss Raven lightly on the lips.

The chandelier suddenly exploded and both Robin and Raven ran screaming from the ballroom.

* * *

(On a Farm in Sweden at 8pm)

Menos sat at the dining table sipping Cocoa. His twin brother Mas had already gone to sleep. Menos often wondered what life would've been like if they had remained in Steel City. But both he and his brother agreed that their incestual love would **never **be accepted there.

Menos enjoyed farming life more than his brother did but there was thing that they enjoyed doing together almost more than being together. And that was killing Slade together.

End Chapter 9

Reggae: Gasp! Slade's murderer (I should I say murderers) has finally been revealed. The relationship between Robin and Raven isn't romantic right now. At this moment they're still confused with their feelings for each other since things changed so much between them since they checked out the 'What If' world a month ago. For the most part Robin invited Raven to his home nearly two weeks after he last visited her and she has been sleeping over by his insistence ever since. Will Robin and Raven move on from their shattered pasts? Is this true love growing or just two lonely young adults seeking comfort with each other? Whatever it is you readers will find out soon. Sorry that I couldn't keep the deadline that I set out for myself. Bad bouts of the flu, computer and internet woes among other things ensured that. Also I've decided to make this story 12 instead of just 10 chapters. I feel that more chapters are needed to fully round off this story so that readers don't feel cheated. Thank you for reading and please review. I'll try my best to complete this story by the end of October 2005.


	10. Love or Lust?

It Happens

Love or Lust?

(8pm at a Night Club)

Robin and Raven walked in carefully one behind the other into the popular Jump City club. At first they went unnoticed. At least until they ordered drinks.

"Scotch," Robin said to the bartender who just looked at him, "without ice," he added.

"Have you ever had scotch before?" Raven asked.

"First time for everything," Robin responded, "you having anything Raven?" he asked.

"No thanks Robin," Raven responded and the bartender who was about to give Robin his glass of scotch dropped the glass in shock.

The bartender looked from one to the other in open panic.

"They're with me," a voice said suddenly, "give them whatever they order Frank."

Frank the bartender gave Raven a dark look but went to share another scotch for Robin and the usual Vodka for the person who had just spoken.

"Hi Kitty," Raven said formally, "Hot Spot with you tonight?" she asked.

"He's out **saving **people," Kitty said with great annoyance, "you should speak nicer to me Raven," she said as she sat a seat away from Robin, "I just kept you from going through another scene of being cursed because of what you and your father caused years ago," she told Raven whose jaw tightened as she glared at Kitty.

"Raven caused nothing," Robin spoke up, "what happened was a horrible thing and I'd just like to move on and try to bring back my friendship with Raven as best as I can."

"Are you joking?" Frank asked as he handed out the vodka first then the scotch after, "you've hated this girl for years," he said, "you're suddenly her friend again?" he asked incredulously.

"Things have changed," Robin told Frank, "a lot of things," he added.

"You two aren't shacking up are you?" Frank asked and Raven immediately went red and several bottles exploded behind Frank.

"Hey!" Frank cried angrily as he dodged flying glass, "I thought that she gained full control!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's just been happening at random times recently," Raven said shyly.

Random times as in every time that I'm with Robin. (Raven's thoughts)

"Well try and **stop **it," Frank snapped, "it's bad enough you're at this club," he told Raven, "don't go giving me extra trouble."

"She has every right to be here," Robin said angrily.

"Well most of my patrons and myself don't think so," Frank responded, "and she's NOT going to make me lose business," he said seriously then attended to cleaning out some glasses.

Robin slowly downed his scotch while Kitty gulped down her vodka and demanded another. Raven meanwhile just sat quietly staring at her hands.

"Hey is that Raven?" Raven heard a patron whisper.

"Yeah," another patron said, "and is that ROBIN beside her?"

"Guess he couldn't find a better seat," a male patron finally spoke.

"I'm sitting with her because I want to so shut up!" Robin cried angrily, "give me some whiskey," he then ordered Frank.

"Please," Raven added kindly after seeing how offended Frank looked at the manner of Robin's order.

Frank slowly took Robin's glass and soon came back with some hot whiskey.

Robin drank seven more glasses of whiskey straight. Patrons were now gawking at him even more than when he had shouted after them.

"I'll have a can of the strongest beer you got," Raven said after Robin just received his eighth glass of whiskey.

Frank gave her a bottle and Raven tore off the cork with her powers and drank until the bottle was empty. When she looked at Robin she noticed him watching her with amused eyes.

"What are you looking at Whiskey Man?" Raven joked.

Robin chuckled and ordered water instead of another whiskey.

"Great choice," Raven said and ordered a cherry flavoured non alcoholic beverage, "so are we going to just sit here?" she asked Robin.

"I'm not in the mood to dance," Robin said honestly, "I'll make it up to you," he added.

"That's okay," Raven said as they both got their orders.

"Excuse me," a female patron said rudely and Raven turned to her, "what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Sitting," Raven responded and the female's face reddened.

"I mean what are **you **doing here?" the female expanded.

"Sitting," Raven repeated while Robin secretly struggled not to laugh.

"I thought Beast Boy was the funny one," a male patron commented.

"You're not welcomed, leave," the female ordered.

"No," Raven refused, "there's no law keeping me out," she told the female patron.

"There's no law condemning worthless bitches like you to death either," the female blasted and Robin immediately turned on her with a furious face.

"Say that again and I'll be the one responding," Robin snarled and the female stepped back in fright.

"Since when you two became friends?" another female patron asked snootily.

"Since now," Robin responded, 'so back off," he said to her, "you okay?" he asked Raven.

"I've heard worse," Raven told him.

"I'm so sorry," Robin said, "if I could make this go away I would," he said to the gasps of many patrons including Kitty this time.

"I know," Raven said softly and turned back around to drink her beverage.

"I bet she put him under a spell," another patron whispered.

"FUCK OFF!" Robin exploded, squelching all talk and whispering in that part of the club, "Jesus," he muttered and turned around but didn't touch his drink, "do they run on batteries?"

"If they do they have a long life," Raven said causing Robin to let out a laugh, "they say laughter is the best medicine.

"Well it certainly help ease a situation," Robin agreed and then took a sip of his water, "want to head back?" he asked her suddenly.

"Do you?" Raven asked him.

"A little," Robin admitted.

"Just tell me when you're ready," Raven told him, "then you can call the chauffer," she added.

"I had him leave my bike behind," Robin reminded her.

"You've drank too much," Raven pointed out.

"I'm not driving," Robin said and soon waved the bike keys in her face, "I know you want to," he said in a sing song voice.

Raven grabbed the keys.

"Bye Frank, Bye Kitty," Raven said quickly and she and Robin hurried out of the club.

Soon Raven was racing down the streets on the bike while Robin held on tightly to her waist.

When they reached the mansion's garage Robin still held unto her.

"Um, Robin," Raven said uncomfortably, "you can let go now," she told him.

Robin slowly released his hold on her waist and got off the bike. Raven followed.

"I want to show you something," Robin said suddenly and started heading in the direction that just seemed to lead into darkness instead of the door that was nearby.

Raven stood still for a moment. Then slowly followed Robin.

They kept walking until they came to a grilled area. Robin then took out a key and opened it. He then motioned for Raven to head in first.

"I have to lock the gate," Robin explained to her when she looked from the 'unseeable' darkness that Robin wanted her to step to Robin incredulously, "you know that I won't hurt you right?" her asked her.

Raven strongly considered that possibility for over a minute.

"Of course I know that," Raven responded instead of voicing her true feelings, "just hurry in, okay," she said and Robin nodded.

Raven stepped in and was completely enveloped by darkness. Robin then stepped in and looked the gate behind them. Ten more minutes were spent going through doors and grills that Robin seemed to know by heart since there was no light to let either of them see anything. Soon they reached an area where Robin finally stopped without asking Raven to step through another opening. While Raven was grateful, she now wondered where the hell she was.

Suddenly she heard a whirring and the large room lit up automatically. Raven looked around the see a huge monitor, which covered one of the walls just by itself with the largest keyboard she'd ever seen. She also saw other things but what caught her attention was Robin's old uniform right beside another one.

"That's my Night Wing uniform," Robin explained and Raven nodded, "I tried to continue the hero biz after I turned seventeen as Night Wing," he told me, "but it just wasn't the same," he added sadly.

"So you gave up?" Raven asked and Robin nodded, "so, when did you show Beast Boy this place?"

"Oh I never showed him," Robin said simply to Raven's surprise, "that surprises you?" he asked.

"I just assumed…" Raven started to but stopped and looked away from Robin.

"We all have things that we only show certain people," Robin told her, "Beast Boy knew about me being Night Wing," he said, "but I only showed him an extra suit that I keep one of my bedroom closets."

"So why show me?" Raven asked.

"Cause it felt right," Robin said, "I guess," he added sheepishly and soon both he and Raven were laughing.

"I never thought we'd ever be friends again," Raven said as she sat in a nearby chair and leaned back, "I feel so relaxed," she whispered to herself and closed her eyes.

Robin simply sat on the edge of the table that Raven sat behind. He watched her as she relaxed in the chair.

"You look peaceful," Robin said and Raven opened one eye to look at him, "you just seem really relaxed," he said shyly and looked away.

Raven watched Robin and noticed how shy he was around her. Then a grin spread across her face.

"Robin," Raven teased, "I'm not making you **nervous** am I?" she asked him.

"No," Robin said immediately then went red in the face, "maybe a little," he admitted.

"Robin it's okay," Raven said and stretched out a hand to touch one of his, "it's okay to see me as attractive," she told him, "I'm not going to run from you Robin," she promised.

"Oh God," Robin said and looked up at the ceiling as he took in a shallow breath, "I ruined your life and now I want to be part of it," he said, "isn't that just pathetic?" he asked her tearfully.

"What happened years ago Robin, happened **years **ago," Raven said strongly, "you can't change the past," she said firmly, "you can only hope for a good future."

"The future," Robin whispered with his eyes closed, "remember my 'What If' future?" he asked her.

"Don't think about it Robin," Raven said firmly.

"How can I not Raven," Robin countered, "it showed me how our horrible reaction towards you messed up our lives," he reminded her, "I can never apologize enough and I wish that I could go back in time and give my younger self a good kick in the head," he declared.

Raven suddenly jumped to her feet, grabbed Robin by his shirt collar and pulled him right up to her angry face.

"Stop it!" Raven ordered, "you do this one more time and I SWEAR you'll never see me again!" she shouted angrily.

Robin stared into Raven's angry face in disbelief.

"You'd leave me?" Robin asked in a small cracked voice.

Raven looked into Robin's eyes and realized how much she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry," Raven apologized and released him, "I didn't mean it Robin," she added.

"Really?" Robin asked and Raven nodded, "can I ask you something Raven?"

"Yeah, sure," Raven responded.

"I know that might seem weird and sudden," Robin said as he nervously watched his hands as he wrung them, "but I was wondering if maybe um, we could uh….go out," he said softly.

Robin suddenly heard a chuckle and looked up to see Raven grinning wryly at him.

"No offense Robin but we've been dating for weeks," Raven told him, "I've slept over at your mansion, danced with you, had several meals with you, taken walks with you in the gardens, gone to the movies in your personal theatre, went with you to the club earlier, and two days ago we nearly even…." she listed.

"Until I had those flashbacks," Robin interrupted hatefully.

"It's no big deal Robin," Raven said kindly, "we don't have to rush into sex," she continued, "plus you've just officially asked me out," she pointed, "I think sex can wait," she added with a laugh.

Raven's laughter was contagious. Robin soon started to laugh.

"But what will happen when you want to go home?" Robin asked, "you **do **have your own house," he reminded her.

"Jinx can take care of my mansion," Raven told him, "in fact both Jinx and Gizmo can have it when they stop pussy footing around and get married," she declared.

"You'd give up your mansion to stay here with me?" Robin asked totally mystified.

"Robin I travel all over the place," Raven reminded him, "I have mansions, cottages and other residences on Earth as well as several other planets," she told him, "the closest thing I've had to a home is my mansion close to Jinx and my flat on the monk planet Rexmon," she revealed to him, "at least they were the closest things I had to home until I came here," she said to him as she sat beside him on the table, "I really care about you Robin," she said honestly, "it might not be some pure bubbly giddy love," she admitted, "but it has to be something," she insisted.

"I care about you too," Robin whispered, "Raven," he said, "do you think we should marry?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, not right now," Raven said slowly, "I mean, I don't have to marry to stay with you," she added.

"You don't?" Robin asked brightly.

"You sound happy," Raven said dryly.

"Not that I'd have a problem marrying you," Robin tried to explain, "it's just that…"

"Robin," Raven interrupted, "you don't have to marry me for me to stay with you," she told him, "I'm not Starfire," she said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you guarantee that?" Robin asked her.

"Okay, unless I die I'm staying," Raven rephrased.

"I shouldn't be pressuring you, I'm sorry," Robin apologized.

"You just don't want to be alone Robin," Raven told him, "and I don't mind staying with you," she said, "in fact," she said slyly, "maybe we should try something different," she suggested.

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"How about skinny dipping?" Raven asked.

"What!" Robin shouted.

"Your huge rectangular pool in the back," Raven said, "unless me being naked scares you."

"N…No," Robin said, "it's just um, maybe I can wear a swim trunks?"

"Robin, you can't keep being afraid of your body and mine," Raven chastised him, "no one's going to hurt you," she told him.

"I know that," Robin protested, "but I just…."

"What?" Raven demanded.

"I don't know," Robin admitted, "I just…" he started to say but stopped, "how about we stay here," he suggested suddenly.

"Here?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah," Robin said softly, "um, I'm just not ready Raven," he told her, "I know that I need to try and be intimate and not think about the rape but right now I just can't," he said, "I want to be able to give my all to you," he said to her, "not just a one night stint or some temporary relationship," he added.

"When you put it like that Robin it's really…sweet," Raven said, "thank you," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your Welcome, I guess," Robin responded, "I know it's late but maybe you can watch me do some city surveillance from the monitors?" he asked her.

"Okay," Raven said slowly and followed Robin to the largest monitor.

"I know it's kind of boring but I sometimes do it," Robin said as he turned on the monitor which immediately started to show different parts of the city in four minute intervals.

"Robin," Raven said and Robin turned to look at her, "do you want to be Night Wing again?" she asked him.

"Sometimes," Robin confessed.

"Well just know that if you do I'll support you one hundred percent," Raven told him.

"Thank You Raven," Robin said, "you don't know what your support means to me," he said and turned back to the monitor.

I think I might. (Raven's thoughts)

Raven silently stood behind Robin and watched as he checked different areas and even sent alerts to nearby police stations and heroes of areas where he saw criminal acts being committed. She even pointed out things that Robin missed twice.

"This isn't no bad," Raven said softly to herself, "now seriously that guy following those group of children looks like a lewd pedophile," she said and pointed to the left corner of the screen, "that's definitely a **good **idea," she agreed when Robin immediately sent an alert to both the police and the new Teen Titans.

"You're good at this," Robin commended her.

"You **bet** I am," Raven declared then both she and Robin burst out laughing.

* * *

(9pm at Cyborg's Apartment)

"Why you shouting at me?" Cyborg demanded of Gizmo over the phone, "I already called Robin a week ago and he told me that he and Raven are sorting things out," he reminded Gizmo, "I thought you'd be glad."

"GLAD!" Gizmo shouted, "I trust that former boy wonder as much as I trust a serial killer!" he declared.

"Hey!" Cyborg cried, "don't go talking about Robin like that," he said firmly.

"How the fuck do you expect me to trust this guy?" Gizmo demanded angrily, "OWWW!" he suddenly cried, "damn bi…" he started to say but stopped, "no Jinx I didn't mean…AWWW!…"

Cyborg stood in his apartment holding the phone a foot away from himself. All he could ascertain was that Gizmo did something to piss Jinx off.

"Hello Cyborg," Jinx said formally.

"Hi Jinx," Cyborg responded carefully, "Gizmo still around?" he asked her.

"With a black eye and other injuries," Jinx said and it was obvious that she was angry, "let him try calling me a bitch again," she muttered, "but anyway Raven had left to stay with Robin for only a few days," she continued, "I guess Gizmo is extra worried that she isn't back yet."

"And you?" Cyborg asked.

"I worry but I trust Robin," Jinx told Cyborg.

"Glad that you do at least," Cyborg said bitterly.

"But you can't fully blame Gizmo," Jinx said, "honestly if she weren't my friend I'd see her as my competition when it comes to Gizmo and I," she added with a laugh.

"Really now?" Cyborg asked in amusement, "anyway I'm glad a friend of Raven's hass faith in Robin."

"And I'm glad that you don't think Raven's trying to put a spell on him," Jinx said and Cyborg laughed, "anyway I have to go," she said, "I have to go see to Gizmo," she added.

"You really do love him," Cyborg said.

"Yeah," Jinx said honestly, "Raven's been telling us to hurry up and get married."

"Then why don't you?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Jinx said hesitantly, "there's just so much out there," she said, "I don't want to miss out."

"But is it worth losing Gizmo?" Cyborg asked her, "plus I hear that Hot Spot is planning to get engaged soon," he told her, "what if he asks you and not Kitty?"

"Oh," Jinx said slowly, "I don't want to marry Hot Spot," she said frankly.

"Well you need to consider everything," Cyborg told her.

"Yeah I guess so," Jinx said slowly, "what do you want?" she snapped suddenly, "oh sorry Cyborg I'm talking to Gizmo, just hold on a moment," she told Cyborg, "what's that?" she asked curiously of Gizmo, "oh my Lord," she whispered, "um, you're sure that is…."

"What the hell do you think it is!" Cyborg heard Gizmo shout angrily, "I was going to wait until Raven came back but she's GOD'S knows where!"

"Oh Gizmo!" Jinx cried, "Cyborg I have to, bye," she said hurriedly and hung up.

Cyborg wondered what was going on. But since Jinx hung up, he'd never know.

(At Jinx's Mansion)

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Jinx kept repeating and kissed Gizmo every time she said it.

"I love you too," Gizmo responded, "are you going to put on the ring?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Jinx cried and let go of Gizmo and allowed him to place the ring on her shaky finger, "I c...c...ca…can't believe this is h…happe…happening!" she declared tearfully, "you really love me," she said and started crying.

"Of **course **I love you!" Gizmo shouted as he made sure the twenty carat diamond ring fitted her finger properly, "I'm not even eighteen yet and I want to get married to someone who'll soon be nineteen," he told her, "you think I'd marry you if I loved someone else?" he demanded, "sorry, but Gizmo doesn't waste his time," he said seriously after he was finally satisfied with how the ring looked on her finger, "I'll **always **love you Jinx," he told her softly, "always," he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too," Jinx told him, "the diamond's blue," she said admiring the ring.

"The gold for the ring is pure twenty four carat gold," Gizmo said proudly.

Jinx simply blinked.

"It's the purest gold baby," Gizmo explained and Jinx blushed.

"Oh," Jinx said, "sorry I only know how beautiful, popular and expensive jewelry is," she said with a laugh, "and a little bit about the carats of diamonds," she added.

"That definitely separates you from Kitty," Gizmo said and Jinx laughed out loud, "and also the fact that she's a rich spoilt prima dona bitch," he declared, "Hot Spot can have that," he said frankly, "I'll take you," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hot Spot will be disappointed," Jinx said.

"So?" Gizmo demanded, "I don't give a damn about him, "he could get into bed with Robin and Speedy and have a three way for all I care!"

Jinx decided not to respond since the mention of Hot Spot had gotten Gizmo so hot under the collar.

"Anyway," Gizmo said more calmly, "I had dinner reservations, but with how I look now…"

"Wear sunglasses and tell the waiter to not ask questions," Jinx immediately ordered, "I want my engagement night to be special," she continued, "and I'm sorry for hitting you," she added and kissed him on his swollen eye.

"Go get ready," Gizmo said kindly and kissed her on her nose.

"Okay!" Jinx cried excitedly and hurried off to get ready.

Gizmo smiled as he watched her go. He was so glad that he finally took Raven's advice. He just wished that she could be here to see him propose to Jinx like he had planned.

End Chapter 10

Reggae: This story has two more chapters left. No more and no less. I plan to try and complete this in November. As you've noticed Robin and Raven have gotten closer and Jinx and Gizmo plan to wed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	11. Situations Change

It Happens

Situations Change

(Following Day at 10 a.m at Robin's Mansion)

"Are you serious?" Raven asked incredulously over the phone, "you beat him up before he asks you to marry him?"

"I didn't know that he was going to propose!" Jinx shouted angrily, "but I'm glad he did," she added in a happy gigglish manner.

"Well I'm happy for you Jinx," Raven told her, "you and Gizmo deserve each other," she said.

"So," Jinx said slowly.

"So what?" Raven asked.

"This conversation has been ALL about me," Jinx pointed out, "what about you?" she asked.

"What **about **me?" Raven asked back.

"Will you stop answering my question with a question?" Jinx snapped.

"I will when you tell **what **you're talking about," Raven responded.

"You and Robin," Jinx said as if it was the **most **obvious thing in the world.

"Me and Robin?" Raven asked with a nervous edge to her voice.

"Yes you **and **Robin," Jinx said, "so, what's up?" she asked.

"We're living together," Raven told Jinx, "permanently," she added and couldn't help smiling slightly.

Jinx suddenly let out an excited shriek while Raven blushed fiercely.

"Are you two getting married?" Jinx asked in a teasing but happy tone.

The line suddenly went silent.

"Raven?" Jinx asked in concern after nearly five minutes of silence, "are you there?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm here," Raven responded softly, "uh Jinx," she said slowly, "Robin and I aren't exactly rushing into the marriage business," she told Jinx, "it's just not for….not the right time," she chose to say instead.

But Jinx wasn't born yesterday.

"But you were so staunch on Gizmo and I getting married," Jinx pointed out, "why not you and Robin?" she wondered.

"Because we're not like you and Gizmo," Raven told her, "we're still exploring and sometimes even wonder if lust and loneliness is what's pushing us together more than anything else," she revealed to Jinx who gasped, "it's not as bad as it sounds," she said with a laugh, "we care for each other deeply over all, we're not a pair of lusting sex addicts," she added.

"I know Raven," Jinx said kindly, "so um, how's things between you and Blackfire?" she asked.

"She wants me to make peace with Beast Boy," Raven said coldly, "and of course make it look like Beast Boy has nothing to apologize for," she told Jinx who angrily muttered a few expletives, "but I've told her that I'm not apologizing until Beast Boy apologizes about what he said to me and I also let her know that Robin's forgiven me," she said, "of course she got really angry about hearing that and tried to make it seem as if everything bad that happened was Robin's fault alone," she added.

"But it's not all his fault," Jinx disagreed, "your Father, the rest of the former Teen Titans and others are all to blame in their own way," she said, "she's too deeply in love with Beast Boy to really see his faults."

"Yeah," Raven agreed, "it seems that my friendship with her is bust for now," she declared.

"Yeah but remember that you have your good old friends Jinx and Gizmo here waiting for you," Jinx reminded her.

"I'll never forget that," Raven told her, "you guys mean a lot to me," she said.

"We better," Jinx said firmly but then laughed, "can you believe that I'll soon be Mrs.?" she asked Raven excitedly.

"Just remember to invite me to your wedding," Raven said simply.

"I can't forget my Maid of Honour," Jinx said happily.

"Why am I **not **surprised," Raven said frankly, "I'm NOT wearing any ugly puffy dresses," she said immediately.

"My bridesmaids will be dressed in **style**," Jinx declared, "but not as stylish as **me **of course," she made sure to add.

"You **are **style," Raven told her, "huh?" she said suddenly and turned around to see Robin.

"Um, I just came down the hall," Robin said nervously.

"That's okay Robin," Raven told him, "you want to talk to Jinx?" she asked and held the phone out to him.

Robin looked at the phone hesitantly but Raven nodded and he took it.

"Hi?" Robin said.

"Hey Robin, how's everything?" Jinx greeted him warmly.

"Everything's great," Robin told her, "so Raven's told you about her mansion?" he asked.

"Oh I forgot," Raven realized, "tell her for me Robin," she told him.

"Tell me what?" Jinx asked since she overheard Raven's words.

"You can have it," Robin revealed to Jinx.

For a whole **minute** the line was silent.

Then suddenly Jinx let a shriek so loud Robin had to hold the receiver far from his ears.

"I get her house!" Jinx screamed, "oh my God I get her house!" she shrieked, "thank you Raven, **thank **YOU!" she shouted happily.

"Your Welcome!" Raven shouted back as she corked her ears.

"I'm sorry but Raven **knows **how much I've always LOVED her mansion that's near the one I live in," Jinx said to Robin who now started to put the receiver back to his ear since Jinx was no longer shouting, "technically the one I live in is owned by the former HIVE group of Gizmo, Mammoth and I," she told him, "but I technically own it in my opinion since I'm the one who spends MOST of the time in it and pays nearly all the maintenance," she said, "Gizmo lives out of hotels unless he's here and Mammoth works as a live in security guard at a Strip Club," she listed, "I could buy other Mansions but I LOVE where I live and the Mansions here are mostly sold to one close associate to another and I've had NO luck there," she said, "so Raven giving me her Mansion is a **dream **come true for me," she declared happily.

"Well I'm glad that it makes you happy," Robin said while Raven stood nearby with a knowing smile, "so how are you and Gizmo?" he asked.

"We're getting married," Jinx squealed excitedly.

"That's great, congratulations," Robin said brightly, "when's the wedding?" he asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Jinx responded, "but Raven's my Maid of Honour," she said happily.

"That's great," Robin said, "any chance Gizmo will let me go to the wedding?" he asked.

"Robin," Jinx said warningly.

"Sorry," Robin apologized, "but unlike you Gizmo hasn't been so forgiving about my bad blood with Raven," he pointed out.

"That's true," Jinx admitted, "he thinks that you've kidnapped her."

"No surprise there," Robin said frankly, "but you WILL tell him that Raven's spoken to you."

"Yeah and that she doesn't sound like she's been gagged or has a gun to her head," Jinx said and Robin chuckled, "he just worries about her," she told Robin.

"I know," Robin told her, "tell him I said hi and I'm sorry about the bad blood between us," he said.

"Will do," Jinx said, "can I get back to Raven now?" she asked him.

"Sure," Robin said and gave the phone to Raven.

"Guess you're happy about having a new house," Raven said.

"You're the best Raven," Jinx declared.

"I'm happy to hear that," Raven said happily, "I wish you all the best with the engagement," she told Jinx.

"Thanks," Jinx said, "I'm going to miss you," she said suddenly.

"I'll visit Jinx," Raven told her.

"It won't be the same," Jinx said with a sigh, "but I'm glad you've found someone," she told Raven, "no man's an island," she added.

"Yeah," Raven agreed, "goodbye Jinx," she said.

"Goodbye Raven," Jinx said softly then after a moment hung up.

Raven hung up too but there were tears in her eyes.

"You miss her," Robin spoke up.

"Yeah," Raven said and sniffled.

Robin hugged Raven and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're staying," Robin whispered in her ear.

"Me too," Raven responded and kissed Robin on the lips.

Robin looked at her for a moment, then he smiled.

Suddenly he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Penthouse in Jump City)

"Well it was nice of Kitty to lend us this place," Beast Boy said and Blackfire nodded.

"Can you **believe **Robin," Blackfire said suddenly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked as he sat up on the golden silk sheets of the Queen Sized bed that he and Blackfire had just slept in.

"**Pretending** to forgive Raven," Blackfire said incredulously, "who is he **trying **to fool?" she demanded.

"Well I **definitely **don't believe he's** truly** forgiven her," Beast Boy said, "it's all really fishy though," he said as he thought it all over.

"You don't think that Raven's done him something?" Blackfire asked with concern, "I'm her friend but recently her behaviour's had me reconsider **a lot **of things," she added.

"That's understandable," Beast Boy said, "but we can't just go barging into Robin's life right now to see if he's okay," he pointed out, "me moving out and other things have left us both on Robin's not so **friendly** list," he said frankly.

"That's true," Blackfire agreed, "and I can't talk to Jinx," she said, "she's way too pissed of with me and I'm also really angry at that purple little sorceress bitch."

"So when do we go to Tamaran?" Beast Boy asked.

"Soon," Blackfire said, "real soon," she said with a smile.

End Chapter 11

Reggae: Well I've finally updated. The next chapter is the last and I hope to have it typed and posted by tomorrow November 30th 2005. But today is November 29th 2005, my birthday! Happy Birthday to me! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon. Please Review.


	12. How it all Ends

It Happens

How it all Ends

(12 Years Later)

(4pm at a Park in Jump City)

A six year old ran to the Frisbee that her father had thrown. Jinx and Raven sat on a bench and smiled.

"Robin's a wonderful father isn't he?' Raven asked as she watched her daughter Sabrina pick up the orange Frisbee and jump do a little victory dance causing Robin to laugh.

"Yeah," Jinx agreed, "he spends more time with his child than my husband does with our children Diamond, Rhinestone, Billy, Bob, Francine and Richard," she listed, "most people's eyes **bug **out at the revelation that I have **six** children," she told Raven.

"Well the second were triplets," Raven pointed out in reference to the triplet boys Rhinestone, Bill, and Bob, "it was so funny that on his birth certificate for six whole months was Bod instead of Bob," she added and laughed.

"Ugh, that was embarrassing," Jinx declared, "I never allowed Gizmo to be in charge of the birth certificates again."

"Just as well," Raven agreed, "if he were my husband my poor child might've ended up being named sombrero."

"Not funny Raven," Jinx said but Raven laughed anyway, "so you heard about Kitty?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah that's tragic," Raven said sadly, "I hear that Speedy's been around often to look after her," she told Jinx, "imagine a socialite like her paralyzed for life thanks to those damn paparazzi causing her chauffer to lose control of the limo and crash," she said.

"And the papers claimed that before the accident she was the biggest partying socialite partying blonde since Paris Hilton," Jinx said and Raven nodded, "so you and Cyborg…." She started to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it," Raven snapped angrily and her eyes glowed white, "sorry," she apologized after Jinx gasped, "I just want to put it **all **behind me," she said seriously.

"But still," Jinx went on, "the NERVE of him asking you to marry him at that party last week," she blabbed, "he **knows **that you're dedicated to Robin," she said, "not your fault that him and Starfire didn't work out from nearly ten years ago," she added.

"Starfire hasn't found anyone steady since," Raven said with pity, "she even dated Hot Spot for two weeks."

"That was a disaster," a voice said suddenly and the two female adults turned to see Starfire behind them, "hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey," Jinx said back carefully.

"Oh, hi Starfire," Raven said.

"Have some space?" Starfire asked and Raven and Jinx moved over on the bench so that Starfire could sit down.

"So," Jinx said slowly, "how's life?" she asked.

"Single, rich and lonely," Starfire said honestly, "you're SO lucky Raven," she said suddenly, "you have a child, a dedicated man…" she started to list then stopped and sighed.

"I'm lucky too," Jinx muttered under her breath but got a nudge of Raven.

"I heard you two talking about Cyborg," Starfire said and Raven could feel herself getting tense beside Starfire, "so he's still have you like the last eight years," she said.

"Uh, yeah," Raven responded, "but he knows that I'm with Robin…."

"But you're **not **married," Starfire pointed out.

"So?" Raven snapped feeling herself getting angry.

"I just mean that he loved you…." Starfire started to say.

"Robin loves me just fine!" Raven exploded and she could feel herself wanting to cry.

Jinx saw how upset Raven was getting and turned her anger on Starfire.

"How dare you come causing problems you little home wrecker," Jinx snapped angrily, "Robin and Raven have a child together," she said, "can't you just **respect** that?" she demanded.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful," Starfire apologized.

"Then don't be," Robin said suddenly and all of them turned to see Robin standing in front of them and glaring harshly at Starfire.

Starfire stared at the ground as she wrung her hands.

"Mommy and Daddy," Sabrina said suddenly and Robin looked down at his daughter who held unto his leg, "leave them," she snarled and her eyes turned to slits as she glared at Starfire.

"Don't do that," Robin told her as he rubbed her head gently, "be nice to your Godmother."

"Hi **Jinx**," Sabrina said to her other Godmother who Raven had chosen (Robin chose Starfire).

"Sabrina!" Robin cried.

"It's okay," Starfire said tearfully, "what I did was disrespectful and wrong and I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm very sorry," she said then rose to her feet and ran off.

"Starfire wait!" Raven cried but she only saw red hair flowing behind a figure in a navy blue pantsuit who now took to the skies and flew away.

"I wish that she'd just move on," Robin said sadly, "we're not meant to be," he said, "she **needs **to accept that."

"Easier said than done," Raven said and sat back down on the bench, "and after we've been finally getting along **so **well," she said.

"Well you moved on after Beast Boy," Jinx pointed out, "she just needs to do the same," she said simply.

"Mummy!" Sabrina cried and held out her arms.

"Come here darling," Raven said lovingly and took Sabrina into her lap, "did you mediate today?" she asked.

"For an hour," Sabrina said proudly.

"Very good," Raven commended her daughter even though secretly she was grateful that Sabrina's powers never went haywire because of emotions like hers did when she (Raven) was younger.

Sabrina hugged unto her mother lovingly. Her shoulder-length purple hair was just like her mother's waist length hair with the exception Sabrina's own was in pigtails while Raven just left hers out. Sabrina's birth had been somewhat of a surprise to Robin and Raven who had intended to wait an extra year before they had a child in order to consider how much longer they'd keep their unmarried (common law) arrangement when it came to their relationship. But when Raven found out she was pregnant, both she was Robin had trepidations. Abortion was OUT of the question so they decided to prepare themselves for a new member of their household. Since money was no object since they were BOTH rich and lived in Robin's mansion. All they had to worry about was Raven's health, the baby's health, ensuring Raven's comfort 'til delivery and being great parents. The last worried them the most. But six years down the road showed them that they were great parents despite not being perfect. Sabrina was born with Raven's hair and eyes but skin tone and physically, she looked like a feminine version of Robin. A very cute, happy, feminine, and beautiful version of Robin. What got her parents attention about her most though besides her having limited abilities like her mother's was her obsession over the colour orange by the time that she was four. This surprised Raven and unnerved Robin because orange was **Slade's **favourite colour. Right now in her mother's lap she was wearing orange ribbons in her hair, orange hair clips, a sleeveless orange blouse, a white jeans shorts and white sneakers with orange streaks. But Robin's fears and Raven's anxieties were alleviated when they realized that she wasn't like her grandfather Slade who they told her **very little** details about.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes dear," Raven responded, "that girl won't trouble you again," she added.

"She said you were evil," Sabrina said, "and that Daddy didn't really love you."

"Her parents are jerks who refuse to accept that Raven and I are together," Robin said simply.

"Will you be making rounds as you-know tonight?" Sabrina asked her father.

"You know that he does that to protect the city," Jinx spoke.

"I know," Sabrina said as she smiled at Jinx, "you're much nicer than Blackfire," she said suddenly.

Unknown to Sabrina, Raven's face because taut.

"Let's talk about something else," Robin said slowly, "Blackfire's been banned from our lives until she apologizes about her behaviour at you fifth birthday, remember," he reminded her.

"She was rude to mummy," Sabrina said with a pout.

"That's cause she's a jerk," Jinx declared, "she can't accept that your Daddy and Mummy are getting along and are happy together," she told Sabrina.

"Why?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Because she's extremely stupid," Jinx responded.

"Jinx!" Raven admonished.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, that lady's dumb," Sabrina spoke up.

"Sabrina," Robin said seriously.

"Fine," Sabrina said with a huff.

"Anyway," Jinx said, "do you think I should go with the backless Armani dress?" she asked Raven.

Raven smiled and nodded. Jinx had been very insecure about her figure since after her last child she was stuck three dress sizes bigger than she was before she ever got pregnant. She could use magic but Gizmo found that silly and she personally didn't want people to think that she only looked good because of magic. Her hair today was in a French bun and she wore a gold necklace, her wedding ring along with two other rings on both her index fingers, a dark blue silk blouse, black knee length skirt and flat heeled shoes, all by top designers of course. Raven dressed simpler. She wore a white T-Shirt, bright blue cotton pants and black sneakers with purple lace. She also wore an orange undershirt which Robin didn't protest about since he understood that Raven still had some **love **towards her father unlike himself.

Robin dressed in between. His pants and sneakers today were top of the line. He wore a blue jeans jacket, a sleeveless red shirt with a yellow neckline, black pants and black sneakers.

"So Gizmo is away?" Robin decided to ask.

"No he's taken two months off from any foreign work," Jinx said to the other three's surprise, "I know, but I'm proud of him and he'll be picking up the triplets from karate class and Diamond from her computer lessons," she told them.

"He'll have his hands full," Robin said remembering the hyperactive seven year triplets who even scared Sabrina with their crazed boundless energy, "and you fired that nanny who you caught making fun of Francine because of her skin tone?" he asked and Jinx's eyes darkened, "because she deserves it," he added quickly.

"It just pisses me off that my **five **year old daughter has to experience prejudice at this young age just because she's the **only **child who has my skin tone," Jinx said in a hurt voice and Robin recalled that the triplets and Diamond were the only ones with Jinx's eyes while Diamond (nine year old daughters) and Rhinestone (who is a boy) were the only ones with their mothers' hair while the others had black hair, "bad enough even at private school Sabrina can't escape those jerks who refuse to let go of Raven's past," she muttered.

"We just have to go on is spite of them," Raven said comfortingly, "we can't let **jerks **force us to live scared and unhappy lives," she declared.

"Yeah!" Sabrina cried and the others laughed at her buoyancy.

"Let's play with the Frisbee," Raven suggested.

"Yay!" Sabrina screamed and ran for the Frisbee.

"I'll be referee," Jinx declared since she wasn't ruining her designer outfit.

"Enjoy the bench," Raven said sarcastically and Jinx simply sat superiorly as if she were a Queen looking at her lowly subjects, "Diva," she muttered with a laugh.

"You're a Princess Jinx," Robin said and followed Raven.

"You bet," Jinx responded.

"Daddy!" Sabrina screamed and threw the Frisbee to Robin who caught it.

Robin then threw it to Raven who caught it. Then Raven and Sabrina got into a competition on who could catch the Frisbee the most. Robin watched them and thanked his lucky stars at how his life turned out.

Beast Boy and Blackfire may have a wonderful palace in Tameran with twin daughters but I have a great mansion with the woman of my life and the daughter of my soul. I don't have to be married to her to know her dedication to me. But I do plan to propose to her over dinner tonight. My love will finally be my wife. The dark princess with the boy wonder now secretly Night Wing. How ironic. (Robin's thoughts)

End Chapter 12

Reggae: Yes the story's over. Some characters have found peace (despite potential grudges and prejudices held against them) while others still hold grudges. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story and enjoyed it to the end.

IT HAPPENS

Started: February 5, 2004

Completed: November 30, 2005


End file.
